A Coming of Age Story: The Fray
by Cutie Emo Panda
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has convinced himself that he is over his past and can move on with his head held high. So when the new transfer student happens to be the one girl that he is obsessed with making ammends, has he truly moved on? You can't move forward if you are only living for the past.
1. Chapter 1

**WAIT! READ "A COMING OF AGE STORY: THE FRITTLE" FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING TO READ THIS STORY! **I know it may seem tedious and rather boring to do so but I think it does explain some things about this world that I'm not really willing to explain in this story. Also, I think it enhances the enjoyment of this story to read the prequel first so that you are given a lot more information on Ichigo's childhood.

But if you've already read it, the go one ^^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_It really has been four years, two months, and eleven days…_

* * *

Autumn mornings were always sunny, though it was no surprise to anyone on Karakura. The leaves on the trees just outside of the school gates were green as ever, only rustling to the warm breeze that passed through. With the sun just barely peaking over the contours of the building, only few were awake at this time. There were shuffles and clacks as shoes swarmed around the halls, moving to get fliers for the new trimester lunch menu up before the morning bell.

"Thank you for your help Kurosaki-san." A spectacled boy said. He was holding a few fliers in his hands, shuffling them around every once in a while.

"No worries Uryuu," Ichigo said, patting the corners of a poster he had just taped up.

The boy sighed and readjusted his glasses. "I may be your classmate Kurosaki-san, but I am still the school president, you should at least address me as such."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, taking a flier from Uryuu's hands. "I'll go put these up on the other end of the school."

"Kurosaki-san, you really don't have-,"

"No, it's fine Uryuu," Ichigo said, waving the fliers in his hands. Disappearing around the corner, Uryuu sighed and again, readjusted his glasses.

A girl, auburn hair falling loosely down her back, came up beside him. A folder of papers of her own was held closely to her chest. She tapped a ballpoint pen against her thigh and cleared her throat in attempts of getting his attention. "Ishida-taichou," She addressed him, "Are there anymore fliers to be put up?"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grunting, he readjusted his glasses and shrugged his shoulders.

"You just missed him you know," Uryuu said, taking the papers from her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Who did I miss?"

"Kurosaki-san," he said. He shuffled through the papers, looking over the notes and forms that were marked as confidential; only for the school president, selected teacher officials, and the head of school were allowed to lay eyes on. "You just missed him. He's going to the other end of the school. I think you can catch him if you hurry."

She bit her lip, looking nervously down at the floor.

"Kurosaki-san just took the last of the fliers over there, I'm sure he'll need some help," Uryuu pressed on.

Seven high rings rang through the island, startling the girl. She jumped a little. Straightening herself out, she smoothed her gray school skirt and tucked a strand of fire like hair behind an ear. Other students would be showing up soon and swarming the halls. She backed away.

"I should be getting the council room ready for the lunch meeting today," She said bowing a little.

"Inoue-san," Uryuu sighed, "You are a very good vice president, but I can set up the council room on my own."

She smiled to him meekly. "No Ishida-taichou, I'm quite fine doing it. You should go check in with the teachers with those forms. Class will be starting in half an hour."

Giving a small bow, she walked off in the direction of the council room, leaving Uryuu to just sigh, again. Looking back down at the folder of papers in his hand, he paused on the second file. He read over the contents once, then twice. He shook his head, eyes narrowing. He closed the folder. Walking toward the teacher's lounge, he knocked on the door once and waited. After he heard a response to be allowed to enter, he slid the door open and stuck his head in.

"Sensei, I'd like to discuss one of the confidential forms you gave me to look over."

The teacher had been eating his breakfast out of a plastic bowl. He set it down carefully, giving his student a leveled look. "And that would be…"

"The transfer form that's in here."

* * *

The warm autumn air always blew too strong on the North end of the school. The breezes brought unnaturally humid heat around that area, almost unbearable to the usual dry heat of Ningen. Walking out to the back of that side of the building, Ichigo looked around for the water fountain. It was on his right. Turning on the water just a little bit, he bent down to grab a few sips.

"There you are!" A girl shouted.

Ichigo pulled himself up to a straighter position and saw a lantern eyed girl grinning at him. She danced around a bit and hopped her way over to his side. Throwing her arms over her head, she gave him a smug smirk.

"You were helping the student council out with the fliers? If you told me I would have offered to help to." She said to him. Twirling on the balls of her feet, she took a jump forwards, leaping onto the edge of the garden wall. "It's so hot and lonely over here, you don't have to be so useful _all _the time you know."

"It really isn't a worry," He assured her. "How'd you know I was here?"

She skipped around a bit, almost losing her balance on the edge. "Inoue told me. I caught her in the council room and asked her if she'd seen you. She was a little skittish at first but she said you were around this end of the school." Jumping down from the ledge, she took a place beside Ichigo and looked up at him, smiling. "Did you come by Urahara's this morning?"

Ichigo rubbed the top of his head, thinking. "Yeah, I passed by it I guess. Why? You know it's on my route home."

She looked away for a moment, lantern eyes embarrassed. "I know, I just didn't see you this morning so I thought you took a different route." She looked back at him, smiling again. "But I guess even so early you still like looking out to the sea huh?"

He gave a saddening smile and looked at nothing in particular. "I guess that's what you could say."

Her own smile faded, looking at his hazed eyes. She frowned a little. Noticing her disheartened expression, Ichigo immediately made a loud sighing sound, catching her off guard.

"Don't look like that," he told her. "C'mon, we should go to class."

Brightening again, she went onto her toes and started walking one step ahead of him, stumbling to keep up. "Only Class A students have to start so early."

"Ah," He nodded, "That's right huh?"

Walking back into the school together, she hopped up each step to the second floor. Swinging her arms about herself, she tipped her head and gave a double finger salute. "I'll find you at lunch, alright, Ichigo?"

"Alright," he waved her off. Walking up the stairs, he stopped mid step and looked back down. "Senna!"

Lantern eyes widen as she looked back at the call of her name. For a moment she didn't see anything else but him, calling her name with a hand reaching for her cheek. She could feel as the heat rose to her face and his finger tips just gently grazed her skin. Matching the fluttering in her stomach, she could feel his warmth even from that distance.

"I thought it'd be cruel to let you walk around with dirt on your face," he said tossing the dirt he had scraped off her face. A small ring went through the building, signaling five minutes till class. "I have to go."

Suddenly, the number of people making their way onto the stairs began to make their way into her vision. The warm autumn sent was pulled in with their jackets. Ichigo had already made his way up the stairs, no longer in her sight.

"Senna," a girl called. "You're here early as always. Class doesn't start for another half hour."

Biting her lip, she walked over. "Ah Riruka-chan, I was just hanging out with Ichigo."

Riruka rolled her eyes and gave Senna a smirk. "How did I already know the answer to that?"

Giving a laugh, she bounced onto her toes. Her lantern eyes were beaming with pride and excitement once again. "Let's head over to the classroom, I'm sure you have questions about last night's homework."

The girl gave a playful shove. "Don't brag! Not everyone has a Class A person to help with their homework practically every night."

Giving a guilty grin, Senna hopped onto one foot while the two made their way to the classroom.

* * *

Uryuu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The council meeting had already started and he hadn't bothered to addresses everyone as he usually did. The student council members all looked to their neighbors and then back at their president with concerned eyes. The council room was supposedly supposed to have the best spot in the entire school. Located on the fourth floor – top floor – on the South end, it rarely ever got too hot for comfort and never was too chilly. But the atmosphere in the room was uneasy, seeing their usually cool headed and composed president obviously stressing over something was unusual.

"Ishida-taichou," Orihime tried to grab his attention. "Ishida-taichou… everyone is here."

He sighed. "I apologize everyone." With extra effort, he pushed on the desk in front of him and stood. "I've discussed something with some of the teachers about something important that I must disclose to you all. The teachers hadn't wanted me to tell you, but I said that something this… let's say complicated, we'd need the full support of the student council. But I need to know that you have my trust that you will not say anything till you know it's right." He looked every member of the student council in the eyes.

"T-taichou…" One of the council members stuttered, "You're acting pretty serious, even for you."

Uryuu dropped his head and sighed. "It may sound like I'm playing games, but I'm not."

Orihime stood by his side, trying to telepathically comfort him. "When will we know that it is the right time to say something?"

"Trust me, Inoue," He stood straight again and looked over to her. "The moment will be rather obvious." Turning back to the council members, he shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. Putting on his more familiar student president face, he walked to the front of the desk, hands behind his back.

The members didn't dare shift their gaze away from their president. As hard faced their president could be, they respected him. It was a common admiration throughout the school, but if there were any people who appreciated his work more than any of the others, it was his student council.

"It has been confirmed the Karakura has decided to secretly harbor a citizen from Seishin."

He paused, allowing the information to sink in. The immediate reaction was something he had expected, shock and horror filled gasps, followed by worried murmurs. It had been a little over four years since the war had broken out, and Karakura and all of Ningen had done a rather good job at staying out of it. The news, without a doubt, was frightening. He waited for the room to be silent again. He didn't know how they would react to the next bit of information.

"And it has been confirmed that this citizen will be joining us among these halls as a fellow student."

And the room remained silent as the air around them seemed to thicken.

* * *

"Matte!"

Ichigo stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Senna, with her beaming lantern eyes, was running up to him, one hand holding her book bag while the other was held high in a sign of halt. She stopped just by his side, a wild grin on her face.

"Mind if I walk home with you?" She had noticed him from her class window on the second floor. She had waited half an hour after class to catch the Class A students when they were relieved from school. But Ichigo always helped out a little later with clubs that he wasn't actually affiliated with.

He shrugged.

"If I told you 'no' you'd do it anyways," He said indifferently.

She laughed. "You're probably right." Then throwing her hands behind her back, she stiffly walked keep up. "Urahara is making curry tonight, he asked me to invite you."

"Ah, he did?" Ichigo scratched the top of his head. "I think Yuzu is making curry tonight, too. And offence to Urahara, her's is much better."

To his response, though she felt a little disappointment, she threw her head back in laughter. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him."

Up alongside the road, the ocean was coming up into view. Slowly, his attention was pulled away from ahead of him, and instead next to him. She could no longer see his face as he stared out into the distance of the sea. Sunset, five low bells rang. He never had to walk this way, the main road was faster.

When they would walk along this path, even if it was slower to reach his house, he'd never look at anything but the ocean, as though looking for something. His amber eyes would shimmer, and reflect the sun like a mirror. She'd say it made him look nostalgic if the memory didn't seem so sad. Then there was always that unnerving silence that followed. She doubted he ever felt it. He'd hardly ever talk, because he'd be too busy searching for that something out there. He'd be searching for that something among the crest of the waves, or the line of the horizon, or perhaps that little bird that just flew like a silhouette across the setting sun. And she had a feeling, he knew there was nothing there to look at.

**End Chapter 1**

So I know that it is short and choppy. It's rather slow too -_- But! It's only the first chapter and here to set the mood, introduce characters and relations, and to give a premise for the rest of the story. I hope that you could at least find one thing you enjoyed about this chapter regardless ^^ I promise to make the rest of teh chapters twice as long. At least, I plan too.

I'm not too familiar with Riruka's personality or character, so I apologize if she seems rather flat (though no big deal since I don't plan on her being a major character). But Senna will be an even greater challenge because she is going to be a major character and... I don't particularly like her character. So it'll take extra effort to not do any character bashing (warn me if it seems like I'm starting to). Not to mention, it's exhausting to write her, she's way too hyperactive for my taste -_-

Please **review **and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah~ Thank you to all who reviewed first chapter ^^ I'm glad it was received fairly well. Well, I'm in an insane writing mood. I just... my muse started working and I just couldn't stop tying O_O Well, here is the second chapter, hopefully things pick up a little bit! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The rocking of the boat swayed in one direction, then to the other. Crates creaked as water gently splashed along the side. The silence was suffocating, but something she had gotten used to. A week in darkness felt like months in the dark. She had never known herself to be weak stomached, but the first night she had retched till it was nothing but dry heaves. She ate nothing but nibbles of bread and water for a few days. The dizziness was hard to deal with, not being able to see up from down. Every movement felt like the earth was falling into nothing.

She wrapped herself closer in cotton blankets and curled up on the makeshift cot of hay in an empty box. The space was cramped with ropes on the floor and wooden crates stacked up to the ceiling. There were several buckets beside her bed. One with clean drinking water, another with soaked towels for cleaning, and a third empty one, in case of another wave of nausea. But the waters had been calmer the last night or two – or had it only been hours?

There was a scraping sound from up above. Something moving, then some hissing, and then there was a crack of moonlight shining down into her little room below decks. It was probably breakfast. They always gave meals before dawn and after nightfall saying that no other passing ships were to know of the hidden cargo hold. A man, Ahn, came down as always, a lantern in hand and something wrapped in the other. She lifted herself up to a sitting position.

"Captain says you can come up on deck, Miss," He said tossing her the wrapped package.

She looked it over, unwrapping it. It was a dark woolen sweater.

"It gets cold on deck Miss."

She nodded her head and thanked him quietly slipped it on. It was too big for her, the arms folding over her hands and the hem reaching down to her thighs. If she had to guess it was probably Ahn's. Standing, she smoothed out her dress and readjusted her stockings. She wasn't sure how dirty or disheveled she looked from days in this room, but at the moment, all she wanted was the feeling of real air to fill her lungs. Not the same reused and recycled air she had breathed over and over again.

He gave her one firm nod and led her to the latter. The hole would be a tight squeeze, but what did she expect from a hidden cargo hold? She waited till he climbed up and them stepped up herself.

"Stretch out your legs a bit, Miss," Ahn said holding out his hand to help her up onto the deck. The night was a bit chilling, duly from the night's wind. "It'll get warmer once we reach shore, Miss."

She nodded.

Walking over to the edge of the ship, or should she call it a small cargo boat, she leaned over. It was complete darkness, save for the dim lights on the inner wall. Not even the water bellow was visible. Like it was the boat, then a sea of black. She chuckled to herself. Leaving one shadow for another, at least this one had fresh air.

"Apologies, Miss, for the rough treatment. But we aren't able to provide comfortable beds and linens for you."

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned and saw an older looking man, his hair completely gray and white. Wrinkles lined his brow and cheeks. His eyes looked like dull sapphires, warn and ancient.

"Captain," she addressed him, "It's fine. You were only doing a job."

He grunted and nodded his head. He held out a steaming mug for her to take. "Tea."

"Thank you." She took it carefully and blew on it.

The captain came around her and leaned on the edge of the wall, sighing.

"Those first few nights were rough on you weren't they. Not used to the sea's wrath?"

She leaned herself back against the edge and took a sip from her mug.

"I guess I just like my feet being on solid ground."

The captain gave an airy chuckle. "Well, mother nature isn't all too forgiving. I'd say you'd best get used to it."

The way his words came out, they were casual words of a captain, but laced with undertones. It made her cringe, like he meant for the words to hurt.

"You have bitter feelings towards me captain?" She asked him, eyes focused on her mug of tea. It was more like hot water with leaves of some kind tossed in. They swirled around like black tadpoles, swimming in circles.

Another airy chuckle.

"I wouldn't really say that I'm bitter towards you _specifically_, Miss," the captain said. His breaths came in puffs of cold air, quickly flying away with the night's breeze. "But definitely bitter towards people of your background. You know it's people like you that started this whole war in the first place. And because of that, men like me suffer and have to do underground jobs to make it through the winter."

"I thought this was the first time-,"

"It is," the captain cut in. "And only because of the good money I'm making am I doing this. Hopefully it'll also be the last."

Her mug suddenly felt cold. No longer warm and welcoming.

"So no," the captain continued, pushing up off the edge. "_Miss_, I'm not bitter at you specifically, just the people of your kind. I apologize if you feel brutalized by this old man's words," he forced out. "But can you blame me? A poor captain of a small suffering trading ship who's already lost a son to this so called "cause"."

There was a sudden flash of light. It startled her as it went one round, then another. The captains eyes were hazed, on the verge of tearing. But he was too proud to let her see that.

"We're close to shore Miss. I suggest you prepare to dock."

He turned to leave, his hand gripping at his sides.

"I'm sorry."

He paused, head turned back. "What?"

She gripped the mug, tadpoles still swirling. "I'm sorry… for your son."

He shifted his jaw.

"It'll be heaven once this war is over." He sighed. "Perhaps I just envy you, Miss…"

He didn't say more before one of his few crew members ran up to him, telling him about land approaching. He nodded his head and pointed towards the light, dictating to his crew how to pull in safely. In the brief moments of light that went flashing by, she could make out a large wooden shed, a docking shed. But its doors were chained shut, shackles on the handle.

As they slowly came in closer, one moment the chains were there, and when the light came back around it was gone. And with rickety oldness, the doors slow creaked open. The boat proceeded on, entering into the area with smooth caution. Slowing down, the boat was steered into an empty dock. Ahn, with his lantern, jumped onto the dock and a heavy rope to a post. Giving a signal to the captain, he nodded his head, not noticing the presence of another man behind him.

"This knot is so loose." Ahn jumped. "Your ship will go floating away with just one measly push."

"We are not keen on staying longer than necessary. You must be Urahara." The captain had come up to the bow, his face hard in the soft lantern glow.

"Yes, that would be me," Urahara greeted. "How do you do captain?"

The captain stared down at the man, hands gripping the sides of the boat with a force.

"Just anticipating when my burden will be relieved."

Urahara laughed, "Ah, yes! Where is that lovely package I was told you'd be carrying?"

The captain turned to look at the girl standing by the edge. He motioned for her to come over. She seemed surprised and pushed herself off the ledge. Making her way to the captain's side, she looked over, seeing a man with a striped bucket hat and loosely messy clothes. The rest of him seemed to be swallowed by the dark.

"Here she is." The captain said, forcing a hand to pat her shoulder. She winced, but wouldn't show the moment of weakness.

Urahara nodded his head.

"Very well." He directed to the captain. Then to her, he tipped his bucket hat, "Hello there Kuchiki-san, I hope you had a pleasant ride."

She stood straight and gave him one nod.

"It was doable." She said.

One low bell with the underlying chime of the high bell cut through the stillness of the night.

"Morning," Urahara tipped his hat again.

"Yes, morning…" she repeated. "Good morning Urahara-san."

He waved his free hand.

"Drop the 'san', drop the 'san'. I'm less than a man to be respected." He playfully bantered. "But Kuchiki's are always so polite. I wouldn't expect anything else."

She gave him a wary smile. "You flatter us Urahara-san."

"I said to drop the 'san'," Urahara chuckled.

"Enough." The captain spat.

There was a moment of silence.

Urahara was the first to bend over laughing. The captain eyed him sternly as the rest of the crew just stood confused.

"Right, right, my apologies. I'm sure the captain wants to be back in at least neutral waters before sun up am I right?" There was no answer. "Well, I'll have to ask you to come down here then Kuchiki-san."

She leaned over the edge, looking down. The boat was a small one, no more than two meters from the water level, but definitely a meter away from the dock its self. Ahn set down his lantern and reached up, ready to climb up and help her down.

At least, not before she raised a foot up to the ledge and pushed off. He hadn't been expecting it and was barely ready to catch her, as she landed clumsily, him steadying her in his arms.

"Careful Miss!" Ahn exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Urahara gave a low whistle. "Not bad Kuchiki-san. I'm sure though, your brother wouldn't be too keen on you doing something so potentially dangerous."

"Like I said, I'm fine," she repeated. She reached down, pulling off the woolen sweater over her head. She handed it back to Ahn. "I thank you, it helped."

He nodded. "It was my pleasure, Miss."

He picked up his lamp and folded the sweater over him arm. Walking over to the boat, he tossed the lamp up to the captain who caught it. He reached up, and was about to jump to climb up when he stopped to look back at her.

"By the way, Miss," he said, "About two weeks ago, I had received a letter that I would be joining the ranks in the winter."

The comment had caught her off guard. She stood there, not sure of how he wanted her to respond. He didn't indicate that he was upset, even if the news was most likely terrible to hear from his family. So she just settled for an apology, an automatic answer. But to her surprise, she could see him smile faintly and shake his head.

"No Miss. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad." He told her. "Maybe two weeks ago I would have thought otherwise, but now, no. I never really got to know you well, Miss, but I'm happy I did this. Even if some may argue that it's unfair or wrong." Now she was sure he was smiling. "I guess I'm just saying that when that cart comes around to pick me up this winter, even if I still don't like this war, I can climb on with the thought that I helped at least one person."

"Thank you, for your words," She said. And she smiled, even if his confession felt more like a death note.

It was, she thought bitterly, it was a death sentence in his eyes. Even if he was pouring his heart to someone who would unfairly live on while he went to risk his life for a cause that he didn't believe in. Because he needed it, she'd smile to him.

"Take care of yourself, Miss." He said as a final farewell before climbing up on the boat. And as the boat pulled out of the docking shed, she continued to smile till Urahara closed the doors and replaced the shackles.

Walking back to her, he raised the lantern to her face.

"Mnn," he hummed. "Shall we go Kuchiki-san?"

She nodded.

He walked around her, motioning her to follow. She did, and as they walked along the docks, she couldn't help but notice the other boats as they sat on the water. When they passed, the faint glow from the lantern fell across them for a moment, showing her their shipped and faded paint. Some were developing shimmers from spider webs. They were old, almost as if they hadn't been used in years.

Urahara took note of her interest in the floating boats and smirked.

"This used to be very busy, during the day, like bees the fishermen worked." He commented. "But this is the first time in, I'd say, two or so years that I've opened up that door back there."

He chuckled. They walked up to a closed door and he ran his hands along a switch just beside it. The wood was grainy, smooth, and dull: worn. With a push, he snapped it down.

"And the lighthouse," he mused, "old girl. I wasn't sure if she still worked or just broke from neglect."

His hands continued to run over the switch, giving a sad and nostalgic smile. Her brows furrowed, confused.

"Urahara-san-,"

"Ah, I was serious when I said to drop the 'san'. Call me Urahara, or Kisuke-kun!" he chided playfully.

She bit her lip uncomfortably. This man, someone who could act so calm in tension, disguising the heaviness of his words with playful deceit. Surely, he was unnerving.

"Ah… Urahara…"

"Mmm?" He inquired.

She watched his hands, smoothing over the switch, like a man would lovingly to his pet.

"Where exactly am I?"

He raised a brow, stopping his actions.

"Were you not told?"

She shook her head, hair lightly hitting her pale cheeks.

Urahara chuckled, obviously amused and pitying of the girl in front of him.

"Byakuya, still a secretive bastard isn't he?" he cursed under his breath. Looking down he saw as she just continued to stare at him. Such interesting eyes, he thought.

Smirking, he put the lantern down on a ledge. Grabbing a towel from a hook, he raised his head a just a bit, and suddenly she was able to see his eyes. They were gray, and unexpectedly soft.

"So what is the name of the great Kuchiki Byakuya's sister?"

She continued to stare at him in confusion. Yes, she truly had interesting eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia," she said with as much pride and confidence as any Kuchiki he knew.

But it felt like a front, and he knew it.

"Kuchiki Rukia, eh?" he smirked and wrapped the towel around his hand. He smirked and spoke with a light feathery tone, "Such a delicate name… like a flame."

He turned to the lantern while keeping his eyes on her.

"Well, Kuchiki Rukia," He began. "Welcome to Karakura Island."

Then in a quick motion, he dropped the towel on the lantern, killing the flame. And she was once again swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Shining through her window, the sun hit her face as eight high bells woke her up. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she rubbed her lantern eyes. Stretching out her arms, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and pulled herself up into a stand. Walking to her dresser, she brushed out her hair with her fingers. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a red ribbon, tying up and letting pieces of her deep purple hair to fall beside her face.

She dressed herself. It was the weekend, no school, so no uniform.

Walking down the hall, she passed room after room of the Urahara inn. Taking one step down the stairs at the end, she heard Urahara talking. He was speaking to someone. It wasn't uncommon for people to come and talk to Urahara, especially since he ran one of the only convenient shops on the island. But he sounded like he was in the kitchen, not at the front counter. As she continued down, she heard as the other voice spoke: a girl's. It was deep and warm, like the water off the Karakura shore.

"It was fine," the voice said, "I slept fine."

"Well that's good," Urahara said. He set a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"Thank you."

He nodded to her. Looking up, he noticed Senna standing by the kitchen opening.

"Ah, good morning Senna-san." Urahara greeted. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured some tea and set it down on the table in front of an empty seat. "For you."

Senna carefully stepped into the kitchen. She didn't recognize this girl sitting at the table. She didn't recognize this ebony hair, this pastel skin, this… this…

The girl turned to look at her, and the first thing she noticed was deep purple eyes that shined liquid blue. It was an odd color.

Smiling, Senna reached for her cup and took a sip.

"Who is this?" She asked innocently.

Urahara placed the tea pot down and scratched his head through his bucket hat.

"Ah, that's right." He chuckled. "You two haven't met."

He looked between the two. Rukia had her fingers laced together, chin resting on top of the. Senna stood stiff, her hands wrapped around the cup.

"Kuchiki-san, this is Innominado Senna." He motioned to Senna, who gave a smile and winked, holding out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you." She said in her girlish tone.

Urahara smiled.

"And Senna-san, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia gave her a small, diplomatic smile, nodded, and then stood. Something she had been taught to do, never be lower in first impressions. Even if she was visibly a good head shorter, she still grabbed her hand to shake firmly.

"Pleasure is mine," Rukia replied.

"K-Kuchiki…?" Senna repeated. "As in, the general K-Kuchiki?"

Rukia retracted her hand. Her deep purple eyes flickering dark blue.

"If you feel uncomfortable with my title, you may just call me by my first name," she said, a little detached.

Shaking her head, Senna smiled again.

"Ah, no, that isn't it Kuchiki-san," she said.

"Please," Rukia cut in holding up a hand for her to stop, "Call me Kuchiki-chan at least, we are of the same age."

"Kuchiki-san here will be staying here with us from now on." Urahara told Senna. "I think you two will get along well."

"I hope we get along well," Rukia said, tipping her head.

"Same," Senna smiled politely. Taking one last gulp of her tea, she set it down on the table. "I'll be going now."

"Of course," Urahara said picking the cup up from the table.

"Well, Kuchiki-_chan_," Senna winked, "I guess I'll see you later."

Rukia gave her a nod and watched as she skipped her way out of sight around the corner. She turned back to Urahara who just chuckled and shook his head.

"She sure is an active one," Rukia commented.

"Yes, she certainly is. I sometimes wonder how I've been able to keep up with her all these years."

Urahara turned back to the counter behind him and picked up a cup of his own tea. He swirled its contents around before drinking. Rukia looked back to the kitchen's entrance and smiled softly lifting her tea. She pressed her temple to the cup's rim.

"I like her energy." she mused with a faint smile.

All Urahara could do was smirk.

* * *

"Senna-chan," Karin sounded surprised. She was dressed in shorts and a shirt, her hair pulled back and socks on. She was getting ready to go practice her soccer with the Karakura middle school team, like she did every Saturday.

"Senna-chan is here?" Yuzu said from the kitchen. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes," she lied. She entered into the house, taking off her shoes and took out a pair of guest slippers. She slid them on and slid herself to the stairs. "Is he up there?"

Yuzu nodded.

Karin responded. "He's probably up already."

She smiled. "Alright."

And immediately, she was hopping up the stairs. His room was the first door on the right. She didn't bother to knock and opened the door. He was indeed awake, sitting at this desk, fingering the plush of that stuffed lion on his desk. Kon, he had told her was its name.

"Morning Ichigo," she said loudly.

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled to her, waving.

"Ah, morning. I see you let yourself in as always."

She laughed. "Yes…"

She walked in further and sat down on his bed.

"So do you have any questions about your homework?" He asked spinning around, papers in his hand.

She gave him an incredulous look and smirked. "What makes you think that I came all the way to your home to ask about homework, huh? I can't just come to visit."

He shrugged and put the papers back onto his desk. He turned back to the work on his desk, head down no longer looking at her. She felt a knot in her stomach. She sighed.

"I guess I might have a couple of questions…" She said grudgingly.

He turned back to her and smiled.

"Okay." He said rolling his chair over in front of her. "So I think this is what you're learning right now. I'll try and explain it carefully so you can understand."

She looked at him through her bangs. His dark brown eyes and that messy orange hair that just fell above his lids moved with every word he said. He always spoke with such deep patience and passion. His fingers pointed to highlighted notes and underlined phrases. There was never a word the teacher said that he didn't write down.

His shirt covered him, from boney collar bone to strong boxed hip, from strong shoulders to shaped wrist. But she knew that it was all from his hard work and time spent in his self training. And she found herself staring too long. His eyes looked up and they met her lanterns. She caught herself.

"Are you even listening?" It wasn't accusing, just wondering.

She opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't think of how to answer. Jumbled noises came out, but nothing really coherent. He sighed and leaned back.

"So maybe you didn't come for homework help," he said crossing his arms. "What's bothering you?"

Senna just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Her mind went blank and suddenly, she found herself blurting the first excuse that came to mind.

"Urahara has taken in someone new." And before she could catch herself, she had said it. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to give away that information.

Ichigo raised a brow and looked out the window, questioning. "He has? Who?"

"Sh-she's from Seireitei," Senna stuttered out uncharacteristically.

And he snapped his attention back to her. His eyes were wide. "Seireitei?"

She nodded, feeling that knot again.

"She's related to a general from Seishin…" She said biting her lip.

Hearing that, he immediately slumped. Running a hand through his hair, he looked sheepish, and little sad.

"Of course…" he mumbled. "Of course… only someone like that would be able to somehow get to Karakura. Of course…"

He looked over sadly at that plushy lion, Kon. He reached over and cradled it in his hands. She felt that knot tighten. Hoping he wouldn't notice the change in her expression, she crossed her legs on the bed and smiled as cheerfully as before.

"Um… I do really need help with homework though."

Ichigo didn't look back up. He only reached over to his notes and handed them to Senna before sighing and staring back at Kon. It was ridiculous to feel hardened over a doll, but she couldn't help it.

"I don't really understand it," she said.

When he didn't respond, she leaned in and waved the papers in his face.

"Ichigo," she playfully chided, "could you explain?"

He was slightly startled at her approach but shook it off. It was Senna and she did things like that. He gave her a smile, and she felt that knot loosen just a bit. He rolled closer to her again, taking the papers from her hands.

"You are hopeless," he said teasingly.

She laughed and sat on her hands. She leaned in so she could see the papers in his hands. As he explained, she listened this time. He repeated parts she didn't understand with a parent's patience and explained things like a tutor would their student. Giving her different ways and alternatives to comprehend equations and algorithms he handed her a pen a paper.

He watched her as she wrote down the problems, trying to figure them out on her own. Her tongue always unconsciously stuck out, but she never noticed. And her hair, it swayed across her face. He tilted his head as he leaned back to observe. In the morning light, her dark hair glowed. In the morning light, its true color came out. In morning light, the red ribbon contrasted well. In the morning light…

Deep purple hair reminded him of deep purple and blue eyes. And it always saddened him, to know that he'd live forever and never be able to see those colors again. So he watched her. He watched her as she worked, looked up, and asked him to check her problem. He took the paper from her, eyes wandering over scratches and scribbles.

In the morning light, she had gotten the answer right.

"Good job," he praised her.

And she smiled, _lantern_ eyes beaming.

**End Chapter 2**

Oh! I'm done with this one :D Man, it just felt so... it felt so AMAZING... I don't know. But I feel strongly about this chapter and it's only the second one xD Hope this keeps up. I'm having good feelings about this story ^^

Please, remember that reviews fuel my motivation to write! So **review **please and I'll update as soon as I can ^^


	3. Chapter 3

****Thank you for those who reviewed! School is starting in less than a week for me so I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can before that... but we'll see...

**Chapter 3**

Mossy walls, blue sheets, white pillow, white desk, and wooden drawers all neatly compacted into a solid little room. She sat on the bed and stared out the single window just above the bureau. That first night she had come into the inn, it was dark and by candle light, the halls seemed so eerie. But during the twilight like this, she could see how empty the room seemed despite the closed courters. She had brought nothing with her, she hadn't even been told about her leaving Seireitei till the night of the arrangement and had little time to even pull on her stockings or to change from her nightgown.

She remembered how as they pushed her out of the back entrance of the Kuchiki mansion, there was the lingering feeling of humidity from the late summer that year. The air had felt so tight and heavy as it tickled her skin. The clouds that night had been so thick, the moon was barely visible in the sky. The maid escorting her had made a comment about how there would most likely be thunder storms coming. She shuttered and unconsciously reached for her collar.

Slowly, she reached down under the collar of her new dress, something that Urahara had given her as a "welcoming gift" he had called it. She wore it alternately with her other dress as she constantly was washing her clothes. Between her new room, the kitchen, and the washroom out back, she rarely went anywhere else. Her fingers grazed over the texture of a leather thong that hung loosely around her neck. She _was_ in Karakura…

There was a knock on the door. She stood to answer, opening to find Senna on the other end.

"Senna-san," Rukia said.

She smiled to her. "Urahara told me to call you down for dinner."

Rukia nodded her head and watched as Senna turned to leave, not bothering to see if she was following. She always came back late, around sunset or a bit later. Where she went, Rukia never questioned. But even though they had said those things on the first day, "I hope we get along well" and that sort of thing, it wasn't a lie, but not entirely true. Neither one made an effort to really "get along". They merely made the effort to co-exist.

"Kuchiki-san," Urahara slurred out, "Well, I hope you enjoy stew over rice."

"It's fine," Rukia said taking her seat beside Senna.

He nodded and placed her bowl down in front of her. Senna had already started eating, spoon sticking out of her mouth. It was strange, how during times like these, they're eyes never met. They see each other, but never do they look _at_ each other.

"How was school Senna-san?" Urahara asked, giving no signs that he noticed the odd relationship of the two.

"It was good," Senna said with her usual smile.

Urahara nodded his head, turning his attention to Rukia who just aimlessly spooned at her dinner. He tilted his head, sandy hair falling across his face. He never wore his bucket hat at the table. When meals came around or he sat down to drink some tea around the third low bell, he always set his hat down on his lap. He didn't touch it till he had stood and was away from the table. He looked back over to Senna.

"And I don't suppose you ate while you were over at-,"

Senna threw her head back laughing. Spoon still in her mouth, Rukia looked over and was afraid she would accidentally choke herself. Like this, Senna always acted like this. Rukia smiled. She seemed so much a like a little child, bouncing and laughing and giggling.

"Of course I did," Senna admitted shamelessly, "They offered and I was hungry." She sucked a little on her spoon. "But I didn't eat too much, just a little."

Urahara nodded his head, turning his attention to Rukia.

"And you Kuchiki-san, it's almost been two weeks since you've arrived here on Karakura." Urahara stated as he put down his spoon into the bowl. "I'd ask what you think of our humble little island, but you've barely stepped foot out of your own room. Why is that?"

Rukia stopped prodding at her bowl.

"I wasn't aware I was allowed to," she mumbled under her breath.

Urahara raised a brow, his gray eyes questioning. "Of course you are Kuchiki-san. This is your home now, not a prison."

"I never said-,"

"Senna-san," Urahara cut in, "why don't you introduce Kuchiki-san to your friends? You remember how difficult it was to adjust to life here in Karakura."

Swallowing some of her rice, Senna nodded her head.

"Senna has very devoted friends," Urahara commented, "I'm sure you'll get along well with them."

And yet, it seemed like a lie. It was always that Kuchiki pride she had been taught that would keep her remaining silent. Otherwise she would have called him out on it.

There was a ring of the front bell and Urahara stood from his seat. Stepping away from the table he slid on his bucket hat and exited into the front where the desk and shop were located.

"I'm closed," Urahara could be heard saying from the kitchen. Then there was a pause and his voice changed to that playful tone. "Oh! What a pleasant surprise to be visited by you. Are you here for Senna-…?"

There was another pause as the other person spoke, too low to be audible from their distance. It was no secret that both Senna and Rukia were trying to listen in on who it could be coming this late to the Urahara inn.

"Oh, well, come in then." And Urahara's voice got closer, Rukia and Senna kept their attention on their bowls. "We were just eating dinner, would you like some tea?"

"No," A male's tone entered into the room. Rukia looked up, and saw a dark haired and spectacled boy had come in. His expression was hard and much too professional for his age. Something she could imagine of many people in the Kuchiki family to have. He seemed to notice Senna first and gave her a nod.

"Hello Senna-san," He said.

Senna's expression seemed to lighten as she gave a full wave.

"What brings you here Ishida-taichou?"

He adjusted his glasses as his eyes roamed around the room. Finally, they landed on Rukia.

"You must be Kuchiki Rukia," Uryuu said. Stepping closer to her, he extended a hand for her take.

She got the message and stood to her feet, giving him a firm grip.

"Yes," She nodded, "That would be me."

"I'm Ishida Uryuu, student council president of Karakura Secondary School." He reached over into the book bag he had been carrying across his shoulder. "I have your uniform and a document for you to sign."

"Uniform? A document? For what?" She asked.

He paused in his actions and gave her a questioning stare. "I thought you had been informed?"

She gave a sad smile as her eyes looked away. "I'm never really informed of anything Ishida-san."

Giving her a sympathetic look, he didn't dwell on her whisperings too long to answer.

"Well, you'll be attending Karakura Secondary School and almost all of the proper arrangements have been made. You just need your uniform and to sign an agreement sheet."

He handed her a nicely wrapped bundle, which she assumed was her uniform, along with a paper. She took both with both hands and set the bundle on the table. She skimmed over the paper he had handed her and read over its contents. It was simple things on adhering to school rules and regulations, uniform and dress code, understanding zero tolerance and such and so on.

"Alright, may I have a pen?" She asked, extending an open hand.

Uryuu nodded and pulled one from his book bag. After she signed at the bottom, she handed both back to him.

"Well," he said, putting the things back into his bag, "With this, you'll be able to start attending tomorrow."

"So soon?" Rukia asked, not expecting things to happen so quickly.

"Yes," Uryuu replied. "Things have to be done discretely and fast. People still haven't settled down about the lighthouse incident."

He eyed Urahara who gave a guilty grin.

"How would you expect that ship to have come in safely in the night without my lighthouse to guide them?" Urahara reasoned playfully.

Uryuu seemed agitated by his comment, but did an armature job at hiding it; as Rukia noted.

"You had the whole island talking about the lighthouse turning back on! Do you know how worried over half the students were last week?" Uryuu's tone of voice did little to help his already irritated expression. His teeth grit, but he quickly composed himself, standing straight and readjusting his glasses. "Anyways, Kuchiki-san, it has yet to be decided who, but you'll be meeting your teacher around ten tomorrow morning and he or she will be escorting you to class. Then at noon lunch, I'll give you a tour around the school facilities."

"Thank you for your effort," Rukia said diplomatically and gave a small bow.

Uryuu blushed, taken aback by the gesture. He cleared his throat and nodded, giving her a small bow in return.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave then."

He and Urahara left to the front.

"Thank you for stopping by," Urahara said.

Once the sound of the shoji door shut, there was a moment of silence as Urahara came back into the kitchen to see Rukia and Senna quietly eating their dinner.

"So Kuchiki-chan will be joining me in school," Senna suddenly said, "That's good."

She turned to give Rukia a smile, and all she could do was smile in return.

"It would seem so."

And it was silent once again.

* * *

Seven high bells rang through the island as Rukia sat in her room, staring at the gray and white uniform sitting on her bureau. After dinner, she had haphazardly thrown it there, just thinking that it'd be what she was going to wear the next day. It wasn't hideous, but she couldn't bring her eyes to wonder in that direction all night. Perhaps it was just that she was afraid of what the next day might bring. School… school in _Karakura _to be exact.

"I'll be going," Senna called from down stares just like she always did. Then there was a pause. "Good luck Kuchiki-chan."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the encouragement. Then, sighing, she picked herself up and grabbed the uniform from atop her bureau. Heading down the stairs moments later, she was fully dressing in white blouse, gray pleated skirt, white socks, and red ribbon.

"Well, it isn't silk garments but it suits you Kuchiki-san," Urahara greeted with his usual snide remark.

"Are there any words of comfort you can give?" Rukia asked as she sat down to a cup of tea on the table.

"That would be out of my field Kuchiki-san. But if you're nervous, I'll let you know that this isn't the first time I've seen a Kuchiki in such a state. Don't feel ashamed."

Rukia did an intake of breath.

"Well I suppose that I'm lucky then," She said shakily.

He didn't say more and left the teapot in front of her, along with a bag. She looked up and saw that it was a blue-gray book bag.

"Another house warming gift let's say," He said smirking. Then he left the kitchen to open the shop for the day.

Slowly, she reached her hand over to take the bag off the table. It felt heavier than she would have expected and she opened the flap to see what was inside. Already, several pens, a notebook, and full lunch container had been placed inside. She smiled at such kindness.

She sat there, slowly drinking tea till she heard eight high bells ringing. Then she continued to drink tea till she ran out around the nine high bells, then needing to really use the restroom she left for the washroom. Coming out, she grabbed the bag from her chair. She stepped out into the front counter/shop.

"Are you ready to leave for your first day at school?"

Urahara had already sold a couple of his items with the first two hours of opening and was counting the money he had made. She nodded.

"Well, then you just follow this road here along the water side. You pass the docking shed and lighthouse and you won't be too far from the school. So as long as you follow that road down, then you should reach the facility in no time."

"Alright, thank you." Rukia adjusted her bag and stepped outside of the shoji door. Looking around, it was the first time she had seen the outside in the light and not through a screened window pane.

It was extremely sunny and warm despite is being almost the end of autumn. She shielded her eyes as she looked up to the cloudless sky, it blended almost perfectly with the blue of the ocean. She walked forward, feeling the dirt road through the soles of her shoes her breath couldn't seem to get used to the odd lightness of the air. Passing the dock, she was surprised how unkempt it looked in the daytime. In the dark, it sounded old, but not to the extent that she was seeing it as it was at that point.

Broken and molding wood, brittle and worn walls. The chains on the door looked as though it were about ready to fall. But she continued to walk past it, just like Urahara instructed. She could tell, this road was not walked on by most. It was secluded away from whatever else was here on the island. On one side was the ocean. Then on the other was a little ledge that led down to a strip of grass.

Coming up on the left, she could see as a tall stone gate with a plaque that read 'Karakura Secondary School'. And close by, there was much more activity around this area of the island as people walked in front of the gates with carts. Standing out front was a woman, hair pulled back in a bun. She was staring down at a clipboard with writing and papers as Rukia approached her.

"Excuse me, are you my sensei?"

The woman looked startle by her sudden appearance as she fumbled to keep hold of her clipboard.

"Oh, you must be the new student." She smiled politely.

Rukia looked up and nodded her head. She didn't miss how this teacher seemed skittish and unorganized, even if she acted so composed and charming.

"Well, there's no use in standing out here," She said. "Why don't we head on into the school classroom."

The teacher turned on her heals and walked into the gates, turning back every so often to make sure that Rukia was following behind her. She looked around herself. Dirt flooring seemed to surround the courtyard and around the entire school, the edges decorated by banyan trees that reached over the stone wall. It was empty. Not a surprise as ten high bells rang through the island, class was well in session.

Walking into the building, it was empty halls, but the sound of teachers teaching and high pitched student voices were filling vacancy. As they walked up the stairs to the second floor, she looked up to the teacher as she turned her head. Bringing a finger to her lips, it looked more like a suggestion than a command. They continued up the steps and made a turn. The sign on the first classroom on the left had a sign above saying '2-D'. At the door, it didn't take much to know that it was most likely chaos inside.

"The students are really nice," the teacher assured her, as though sounding like she needed to assure herself of that fact.

Sliding the door open, a paper ball went flying into the chalkboard. The teacher sighed and walked in, immediately the students all quieted down. Placing her hands on the front podium, she rubbed her brow till all the students were in their seats.

"I see you all were having fun while I was out," she said with an irritated twinge to her voice. "Never mind, I'd like to give you all an announcement."

The whole class gave out a simultaneous moan and Rukia stiffened as she stood outside.

"Hush," the teacher shushed. "Alright, I want you all to not make a big ruckus."

"Aw Sensei," One of the students called out. "Just tell us, no stalling."

Rukia saw from the door as the sensei let her head drop into her hands. The students in the classroom started talking, speaking loudly and making exactly what the teacher hadn't wanted them to do – making a ruckus. There was loud laughter as the teacher tried to calm them all down. Several paper airplanes went flying over her head and she ducked, letting out a small yelp. Feeling the teacher's frustration, Rukia pushed her shoulders back, stood straight, and took a step into the classroom. It wasn't overly exaggerated or dramatic. She didn't even make a sound as she placed a foot through the entrance. But the moment her body entered into the room, the whole room fell into silence.

The teacher looked up, surprised at the sudden lack of noise. Seeing as all of the students had their attention on the girl who had just made her presence known, deep purple eyes shined a dark blue. Under everyone's attention, she was able to pick out Senna in the back, but their eyes passed over each other. She looked over everyone, even if they were her height just sitting. Standing there the way she was, she looked taller than she really was.

She took another step into the room. No one made a sound. Then she took another, and still the silence remained. Slowly, she walked in further till she was standing by the teacher's podium, her height small comparing. And still, no one said a word. The class didn't think why, but her entrance felt as though she demanded undivided attention. Even in her small stature, she felt and looked important.

Giving a polite – yet diplomatic – smile, she did a small dip of the head.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia," she said slowly, as though to be sure that they all could hear her name.

But no one really needed the leisure introduction, just the name Kuchiki was enough. Still it remained silent. And Rukia wasn't sure if it was out of fear or disinterest. But all the students in the room knew, just with a glance at each other, that they all thought the same thing: _She _was the reason the lighthouse had turned on that was absolutely no doubt.

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jolted up. Uryuu had just hit him with the attendance folder, a stern look on his face.

"Oh, Uryuu…" he said sleepily. He had been taking a nap as soon as the noon high and low bell rang. Rubbing his nose he gave a quirky smile. "Do you need help with that?"

"No Kurosaki," Uryuu sighed. "Senna-san is waiting outside."

"Oh, does she need something?" Ichigo asked.

Uryuu only stared at Ichigo and shook his head in disbelief.

"You really are an idiot."

"H-hey! I'm in Class A aren't I?" Ichigo reached out to smack Uryuu in the arm, but only lightly. "Anyway, I'll just go and see if she needs anything."

He stood and walked into the hall where Senna was leaning against the windows. She looked outside till she took notice of Ichigo coming out. Immediately she gave him a smile and did a jump in his direction.

"Hey Ichigo," She said giving him a double finger salute.

"Hey, you need something?" He asked her.

Her smile seemed to freeze as she brought her hand back down to her side. Lantern eyes wandered off for a moment before coming back.

"Umm… yes," she took a step back. "I forgot to bring my lunch today and I was hoping to get some of your's."

"Really, again?" His brows furrowed, and then he sighed. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Wait here a moment."

As he turned in to grab his lunch, Uryuu was just coming out and they almost collided.

"Oh, Uryuu, where are you heading for lunch? Going to see Inoue-senpai?" Ichigo asked in genuine curiosity.

Uryuu readjusted his glasses and didn't bother to look at him.

"No Kurosaki, unlike you, when I go to vicariously spend my time with a girl, I am fully aware of my intentions and her's." He said, making a discrete reference to Senna standing just a few steps away.

"Wait what? She just forgot her lunch and-,"

"I don't need to hear your reasons Kurosaki, now if you'll excuse me. I have my own business to attend to." Uryuu adjusted his glasses one more time before making his way to the stairs.

Ichigo watched as Uryuu walked down, hand rubbing the back of his head, mouth crooked in thought. He shook off the remark made earlier.

"That Uryuu, just because he has top marks has to always act like such a business man with fancy phrases." He shrugged. "Ah well, wait here."

Senna, nodded her head, smiling just a little bigger now. When Ichigo came back out a moment later with his lunch bag in hand, Senna was already skipping half way down the hall in the direction away from the stairs. He hadn't seen where she was at first, so she called out to him and waved. Then she ran back, sliding to a stop in front of him, hands tightly placed at her back.

"Sorry, thought you were taking a while," She told him.

"You really need to do something with all that energy you have. Didn't I tell you to join a club?" He said patting her on the head.

She laughed, head thrown back.

"But you don't do clubs." She pointed out, walking just a step in front of him.

He followed behind her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, but I help out the different clubs. You stay so late anyways you might as well."

She shrugged and continued walking.

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Senna laughed. She turned around to face him, arms spread wide like wings. "How about we eat out by one of the banyan trees?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't you need chopsticks of your own?"

She laughed, "I'll just use the spoon Yuzu-chan usually puts into your lunch bag."

She seemed to hop the entire way down to the first floor, effortlessly avoiding anyone who was going in opposite direction as her. Reaching the bottom, she jumped the last three steps and spun herself around. Ichigo had just come around the bend. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so _slow_ today," she giggled. Her tone was playful and non-chiding.

He stepped down lethargically and yawned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, expressing her concern with a humorous smile. She bent over a bit and looked up at him, head tilting in an odd angle.

He shook his head, covering his mouth in another yawn.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Oh."

She popped up again, and spun in a full circle before walking forwards once more. She skipped a little, kicking a leg out, she stopped.

"Maybe I should slow down for you to keep up, ne?" She looked back and winked at him.

He shook his head.

"No, no…" He waved a hand, telling her it was fine. "I'm okay. I just need…"

As he spoke, his eyes wandered away. Looking over heads going the opposite way or walking in his direction, he saw Uryuu. And he was with a girl. He smirked, almost as if triumphant. He was speaking adamantly to a small girl – most likely a first year – in front of the grading bulletin where they posted the rankings of all the students in the school. He inwardly scoffed. Surely, Uryuu was showing off his good grades to her. After all, she had her attention fully on him.

"I should have known he preferred younger women," he mumbled to himself. He chuckled at the prospect.

"What?" Senna stopped fully and tilted her head to questioningly look at him.

He laughed.

"Uryuu, that sly bastard never tells me anything about his personal life," Ichigo chuckled.

He took a step towards them, with full intentions of seeing this mystery first year Uryuu had himself smitten with. He couldn't see her face, just her black hair as it was cropped short to her jaw line. She was pale he could tell, and very thin. She seemed like a chibi to him, but he wouldn't terrorize the girl that Uryuu liked. He wasn't that sort of guy.

He was still several meters away when her head turned to the bulletin. And he stopped, his grin was wiped clean off his face. His eyes began to widen and mouth parted open, suddenly feeling like the air was thick and too hard to breath. It suddenly felt hard and sticky. But that face… those eyes…

In the high afternoon sun that came in from nearby windows, he saw as it shined on her face and eyes. Even without the roundness of the lingering baby fat, and the much softer and smoother looking cheek bones, his heart seemed to tighten and constrict. Time slowing as it tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Dark eyes gleamed in hues of shimmering deep purples and blues. It was like a ghost, coming to haunt him. To torment him in visions and mirages that would just vaporize with his imagination. He knew this trick. But it had never seemed as real as it did then. It felt like a dream, too good to be true. Yet in the same sense, it was a nightmare, with prospects of it melting the moment it became wonderful.

His hands were shaking. Unknowingly, so were his legs. The knees bent and ready to buckle. He stumbled back. Trying to get a grip on himself, he continuously repeated a mantra of reassurance to himself. That he just needed more sleep, that this was just an illusion. He was conflicted, scared, ecstatic, horrified... the emotions went on. To believe it, he remembered all the headaches and heartbreaks whenever he woke to find that his dreams were just as they were: dreams.

He brought a hand to his face, it trembled. He couldn't make out the words and sounds around him. It all sounded muffled. He couldn't look up, he wouldn't look up. But he did.

She stared up at the bulletin, eyes just gleaming, wandering, and roamed up and down. Then, they stopped. Suddenly, a burst of midnight seemed to show in her eyes. And as if in slow motion, time froze when there was a quirk of her lips, that then led to full... toothed... smile...

And the world went black.

**End Chapter 3**

****Well, so here was chapter three ^^ I'm hoping you enjoyed it even if the beginning was a little slow. Writing Senna's scenes is just... exhausting as I've said before. She jumps, twirls, and leaps... I run out of words to describe her movements! She moves way too darn much [/rage] But yes, as much as I am annoyed with her character, I hope she is coming off as more of a quirky kind of bubbly/ hyperactive girl. Right now, I want her to seem energetic, a little irritating, but a lot of heart... though I seriously think that I'm failing =.=

Anyway, like I said above, school is starting soon. This means updates will most definitely be slower. Though I'm aiming for at least a chapter a month at the very least. (though that's slow for me but i think that might be all I can handle O.o)

So please review ^^ They always make me happy :D and I'll do my best to update as fast as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

****Oh man, okay, so sick day and now I found that I had time to finish this moth's chapter xD Work hasn't been too bad yet, though I fear for as the year progresses O.o But anyways, I thank you all for the reviews ^^ They were lovely ;D

**Chapter 4**

She had sat at a seat next to the window. It was in the back, and people taller than herself sat just in front of her, but the teacher was always loud enough for her to hear what was going on. Or perhaps that was just because of the looming silence that seemed to take over. From the window, the court yard could be seen. Intermittently, she found herself looking outside, to see something her stomach seemed to pit over at just the thought of.

As the noon high and low bell rang, she immediately pulled out the lunch that Urahara had neatly placed within her new bag. She disregarded the fact that the students around her did their best not to stare or pay mind to her presence. They turned their heads every so often, only to turn back to a conversation with their friends.

She sighed and found herself staring out the window. The courtyard was filling with students as they sat just under the banyan trees or on the school steps. She ate slowly, spooning in the rice like she had all the time in the world. Sitting so perfectly straight through class, she didn't take notice how her posture began to steadily slump down. Yet still, she seemed to hold her herself in a way that was still foreign and unknown. Keeping a thoughtful expression, she didn't act surprised when the room hushed and there was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san."

She slowly turned towards him.

"Ishida-san," she said, greeting him politely. "I assume you are here to show me around, just as planned?"

"You assumed right," he commended her.

Nodding her head, she packed away her things in a neat fashion and stood. The other students didn't hide their disbelieving stares as Uryuu proceeded to lead her out of the classroom. She could feel as they followed her, though she acted as though she paid no mind. Once they were out of the room, Uryuu harshly slid the door shut.

"They can still see us through the class-hall windows," Rukia pointed out.

Uryuu shrugged.

"I don't really care if they stare or not, but as long as they understand that there are certain businesses they shouldn't concern themselves in."

Rukia didn't say a word to that, only giving a silent agreement. He started to walk down the hallway and she followed closely behind. He didn't check to be sure that she was following and didn't bother to be sure she was listening to him.

"Karakura Secondary School is the only secondary school here on our island," he began. His eyes remained looking forward as he made small greetings to passing students. "Our little island has no university, so we try to make the best out of the recourses that we're given."

He stopped between the second and first floor and pointed out a small window to the back of the school. She saw the surrounding banyan trees as they stretched and lined against the high stone wall of the school boundaries. There were little gardens that sat just in back, placed in large, greenish containers that some students seemed to use as a place to sit. Uryuu pointed out, bringing to her attention another large building.

"That over there is the school gym that also doubles as an auditorium." He said factually. "Kendo and martial arts clubs have their events there and some practices on Wednesday, but for the most part they go to the local dojo." He stopped to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose, and then cleared his throat before continuing. "Just beyond that, we have a small clearing where football games and our annual end of the year festival are held."

She wanted to ask a few questions, but he didn't pay any attention to her expression of struggling to keep up. So he started walking once more, not slowing to be sure she wasn't getting lost in the sudden crowd of students moving their way up the stairs. It didn't help that they also would stop to take a glance at this new face within their halls. Her eyes and pale skin were a main interest of intrigue.

Eventually, through small pushes and shoves, she was able to catch up to Uryuu who had effortlessly made it to the bottom of the stairs. She had caught him midsentence, talking about some sort of school regulations or keeping up with academic standards.

"I apologize Ishida-san," Rukia cut in, "I would like to ask a question or two if you do not mind."

He seemed to finally stop to look at her. His expression was expressionless, eyes impassive and lips held in an overly calming manner. Sighing as though her request was some sort of hindrance to some kind of agenda, he waved his hand dismissively.

"Later Kuchiki-san," He said, "I would like to explain a few more things, and then answer whatever you have to ask later."

Holding back her tongue, she only nodded and waited for him to proceed. He turned back to forward and started speaking again, a little slower this time.

"You might have noticed that Karakura is rather remote and detached, even for Ningen it is sometimes forgotten," He continued. Adding in more hushed voice, "The lighthouse and docking shed hadn't been used in almost four years. But even so, Ningen has done very well in staying out of the war and with Karakura secretly harboring essentially an illegal immigrant… do you understand the situation you put our entire country in?"

This time, he stopped on his own will and seriously looked down at her. His eyes were a dark kind of coal, so cold, yet with great potential of fire.

"I understand," she said as confidently as any diplomat.

He stared at her for a few minutes longer before finally letting her go. Motioning for her to continue to follow him, he didn't have to give her a glance to know that she was dutifully trailing behind. He didn't give any indication that he believed her answer.

"This here," he said, pausing in front of a large tack board, "is our bulletin. This is where all the rankings of all our students are posted after mid-year and end-of-year exams. Pink is for the names that made it into the top twenty in their grade."

Just then, there was just one minor misstep and she stumbled. Catching her arm, Uryuu steadied her. Letting out a small breath she hadn't know she'd been holding, she thanked him and righted herself. Patting out her skirt and straightening out her red bow, she shrugged out her shoulder.

"I suppose even those of the great Kuchiki household have moments of carelessness," Uryuu stated plainly.

Rukia gave him a questioning stare.

"Was that a show of expectations?" She asked, a little bitter in her words.

He answered back coolly, "No, just a show of my respect."

This caught her slightly off guard. But in the end, she smiled.

"And here, I was given the impression that you disliked me."

And he laughed – more like scoffed, just a short hiccup of a chortle. Then his expression was once again serious.

"You seem to be sadly mistaken Kuchiki-san. I said I merely respected you."

There seemed to be an air of silence between them despite the noise around them. It was unsettling, even to standards of the most uncomfortable moments.

"A Class," he said first.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed.

"A Class," he repeated. "The names on the pink sheets are those in A Class."

Processing his words, she slowly turned to look to the bulletin. Scanning through names, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. But in her mind, as her sight wandered up and down, she found something familiar: A name.

_15. Kurosaki Ichigo_

The happiness and elation that went through her mind, she couldn't explain it. He was doing well, and she was relieved. Unable to contain it, she gave a small, wistful smile, eyes gleaming a deep midnight.

"Ichigo!"

Her head snapped at the name. Remembering, he _was _here.

"That baka," Uryuu mumbled.

There were students, all gathering to something a few meters away. Without a doubt, she was sure it was exactly the person whose name had been screamed moments earlier. She took a step back as Uryuu took a step forward to inspect the situation.

"Wait here, Kuchiki-san," Uryuu instructed.

Her heart raced and contracted all at the same time. She watched the scene from afar and saw as Uryuu cut through the crowed with authority. It was still chaotic, but he did his best to bring order. He looked, inspecting whatever was in the center of the circle. She saw him shake his head and bend down. Coming back up, her breath hitched. Uryuu was carrying an unconscious boy with unmistakable orange hair. As he turned to leave, she noticed Senna with worried eyes that didn't quite fit her.

She let out a shaky breath and took a step back. Looking back up to her side, she read those words once again.

_15. Kurosaki Ichigo_

* * *

It was dark. Silence and a heavy mist were floating around me.

"We're like the body," A girlish voice spoke in the distance called. "We're like a unit."

"How are we like the body?" asked another voice.

As the voices continued to talk, they soon faded out, and into another conversation. This time, it was getting slightly less hazy and I could see a hue of blue above me.

"No, no, no," the girlish voice said. "You have to squeeze your stomach and butt."

There was a snicker from someone; I couldn't tell if it was me or another person.

"Shut it," the girlish voice scolded. "Now, do what I said. There you go! Now, I'm going to let go of your legs-,"

There was a silence.

"Ah, don't be so scared, don't worry, you'll be fine." The girlish voice reassured. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Why was she apologizing? What was happening? The second voice had joined in now, and they were both concerned. The blue hue, it started to fade again. Back to the hazy darkness, and with it, faded voices. But it wasn't long before there was more talking.

"The rabbit looks really scared," that girlish voice said. There was huffing, someone was breathing hard.

There was a faint pitter patter of feet running, quickly moving against the ground. In my vision, it became a little clearer. Blue skies and something else… it was blurry and not too clear.

"Well I would be two if I were in that situation," the other voice said, also huffing.

The girlish voice made a low cooing sound.

"Don't be scared, Sagi-tan," the girlish voice said.

"Sagi-tan?"

The voice… it was mine this time, only a little different. It was higher, smaller. There was a tint of innocence to it that I hadn't remembered I had. It put me in a shock and I couldn't really figure out or remember exactly what time I was in. There was a familiarity, but nothing recognizable. I didn't really have time to figure it out before everything became black again.

Then there was a silence. Darkness filled with space and humidity. I could hear rain and thunder around me. But I didn't know exactly where I was. My vision came in next, dim skies and shadowed houses. A large pear tree in the middle of a small clearing was just at the touch of my palms. Feeling… yet I could only see fuzzy outlines of whatever this all was.

Then suddenly, I heard sobs. Someone was crying.

"I'm sorry," I apologized gently. Why was I apologizing? "I-I wouldn't forget about you guys. I never will."

My voice sounded so sorrowful, almost nostalgic. And soon, my vision began to get clearer. The droplets of the rain were sharp like crystals. As they splat and webbed against the dirt, I looked up to see a figure. Black hair and pale hands gripping her face, sobbing.

There were mumbled words, but I could clearly hear that there were words. A name? But I couldn't quite hear. Just the sobs…

Then the words became clearer, slowly becoming something coherent.

"Rukia…" I had started gently, "Are you afraid of-,"

_BOOM!_

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he saw that he was staring at a blank ceiling. There was no rain, it was sunny outside. The blue Karakura sky shined into the room as the warm afternoon air blew through an open window. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he made a loud grunt. Rubbing his head, he wondered why it hurt so much.

"Ichigo!"

He turned to the sound of his name, seeing Senna sitting in a chair just beside his cot. Her hands were placed tensely on her knees and her arms remained locked in a stiff line. She was biting her lower lip, obviously nervous. Robotically, she reached back behind her and pulled something from the ice chest by the door.

"Here," She said, handing him an icepack.

He took it gratefully, wincing as he moved.

"Ah…" He said, continuing to rub his throbbing head. "What happened?"

She relaxed a bit, knowing that he was relatively alright. Scratching her brow, she gave him her smile once again.

"Oh, nothing really," she giggled. Standing up, she moved herself closer to his cot, just enough so that her knees touched the sheets. "You were walking and suddenly you stopped. I called you a few times, but then you just fell." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

It took a little bit to process the words she was saying. Through the pain in the back of his head that worked its way down his spine, her voice was more or less coming in and out. To reassure her, he nodded, doing his best to give her a smile.

"Well," She sighed, throwing herself back into the chair. She raised her hands and placed them behind her neck. "The nurse said that it was probably just fatigue. I told her about how you haven't really been sleeping well."

He nodded. She frowned, but wiped it away. She wouldn't let him see it.

"Ah, well, does Ichigo feel okay to go home?" she asked, pitching her voice a little higher.

Holding the icepack to his head, he was silent. In his own thoughts, he was thinking about the last thing he had remembered before blacking out. His dream, to hell, he couldn't remember. But those emotions: relief, sadness, anger, pride, joy… the deafening beating in his chest. It was all so vivid, yet he knew he wouldn't have reacted so extremely if it had been for nothing.

He had come down the stairs. That he could remember.

Then he looked up. And there he saw Uryuu… talking….

"Ichigo?" Senna tilted her head in order to catch a better angle of his face.

"Senna…"

She perked up to the sound of her name. Lantern eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun as she leaned in closer to him.

"Yes?"

He squinted, as though trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Do you remember – before I passed out -," He started, "was there someone with Uryuu?"

"Ishida-kaichou? I don't…" she paused. There was a silence as she began to recall. "Um, yeah…" Suddenly, lantern eyes began to dim. "There was a girl."

Ichigo turned to look at her – eyes intense.

"What did she look like?"

His voice was urgent, and she could feel as she mental shrank away. Something she wasn't used to.

"U-uh, she was th-that girl. You know," she stammered, "the girl from Seireitei I was telling you about."

"Senna, what did she look like?"

Her heat was put off by his curiosity. But she didn't allow a frown to escape her. Instead she gave him a wary smile, not that he took notice at that moment.

"Short black hair, pale skin, dark eyes…" she sputtered. "Her name's Kuchiki Rukia."

There was a silence.

"Rukia…" he repeated. And there was a comfort in the name, recognition. Immediately, he threw his legs over the edge of the cot, suddenly feeling like his injury was nonexistent.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelped in surprise.

He didn't say a word, only took hold of both her arms hastily.

"Senna, what time is it?" His eyes were piercing.

For a moment, she could find her voice. His hands were warm and his breath closer than it had ever been before. Did he know that their noses were almost touching?

"Senna," he repeated in the same tone.

"School just ended a few minutes ago." She said quickly. She wasn't sure if it was an answer he wanted to hear or one that he didn't. His only reaction was that he let go all too fast, and bolted out the door.

"Ichigo!"

But he didn't hear her.

Running out of the building, he made his way through a mass of lower lettered students as they shuffled their way to the entrance. A few of them turned to say hi, and were taken aback that their greetings were completely ignored. It was unusual for him to dismiss anyone like that.

Making his way into the front courtyard, he searched over the heads of the people in the crowd. He stretched up his neck, looking around for a face, a familiar one that he knew all too well. But in his moments of haste, he failed to be aware of those around him.

"I'm sorry," someone said after running into him.

He stumbled forwards a few steps. Catching his balance, he was brought back into the now.

"Oh no, it was my fault. No need to…" And his voice trailed off when he turned to find a small girl with cropped black hair and large purple eyes.

She seemed to stare at him, in almost a horror. For a moment, there was no time. And it froze. That feeling of overwhelming joy and disbelief took over him once again. He wasn't sure what to do. She spoke to him, and he to her. But what did he do now, neither of them knew.

Though, Rukia seemed to break away first, her eyes turning away. His heart flattened.

"Excuse me," she said under her breath, brushing past him.

His body moved on its own. Reaching back to grab her wrist in a tight grip, she was pulled back.

Her eyes wiped back, wide in surprise and shock at his actions. It was a simple gesture, yet still, she found that she was breathing hard. Perhaps it was the effort she was putting into not keeping tears back.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered. She was the only one who heard the almost pathetic plea in his voice.

She did her best to calm her erratic heartbeat. It wasn't natural.

"Rukia… you're… you're…"

_Alive, _is what he wanted to say. Yet, he couldn't. Saying it, he was scared to. He was scared to say it because if he did and it turned out to be untrue, he didn't know if his heart could take that. Not a second time, not again.

"Yes, I am Kuchiki Rukia."

Suddenly, he was confused.

"What?"

Her voice sounded so cold and distant. He couldn't see her eyes, and she couldn't look at his. It was like she treated him as a stranger, and pulled herself into a shell of acquaintances than relief. Her heart though, still beat like a hummingbird's.

"That is my name, Kuchiki Rukia," She said again.

She pulled her wrist out of his grip and took a step back.

"I should be on my way now," she said softly, forcing a diplomatic tone.

And he just let her leave, watched her as she turned around and disappear into the crowd. He was left, feeling hallow.

* * *

Her body was numb, buzzing. There was no other feeling in her arms, hands, or fingers as she dropped her bag onto the floor of her new room. Taking a few shaky steps, she landed her weight hastily on the top of the bureau. She peeked, just under the hairs that fell into her face, into the mirror. She looked paler than she could remember herself being, though she knew it was just a trick of the mind.

With an unsteady hand, she reached up and pulled off her bow, tossing it haphazardly somewhere else. Her breathing was evening out just a bit. She shut her eyes, focusing only on her heartbeat.

She had met him.

She knew that she would. It was inevitable that she would. But thinking on it, she had thought it would have turned out different – seeing him again. It was too soon and she hadn't been prepared.

Slowly, she unbuttoned her school blouse a bit. It was too hot in the room. Looking back into the mirror, she saw a figure just standing by the door frame. Urahara had his arms crossed over his chest, a Cheshire smirk playing on his face. His bucket hat fell over his eyes, just covering them. Had she left the door open?

"Are you feeling alright Kuchiki-san?" he asked with genuine concern. Though the smile, it could be easily mistaken for mockery.

"Urahara," Rukia said giving a wary smile. "No need to worry, I'm alright."

He didn't say anything at first, only stared at her incredulously.

"Was your first day of school bearable?" He inquired. His eyes still weren't visible.

She turned around, keeping her expression calm though he could see clearly in the mirror how tensely her hands gripped the edge of the bureau.

"Truly Urahara," Rukia falsely assured, "I'm alright, so no need to mind me."

And with just a tilt of his head, his gray eyes were visible in the afternoon sun. Soft and warm, they shined in question. But he never voiced it – only staring at her half unbuttoned shirt. Out hanging in full view, there was a leather thong wrapped around her neck… and a familiar signet resting just against her chest.

But again, he said nothing.

"Fish."

It was a complete tangent

"Excuse me?"

Rukia was confused. Urahara smirked. His eyes were only half in view.

"Fish," he said again. "We'll be having ginger steamed fish for dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Is that alright?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

And he left, not saying a word.

* * *

The strike of one high and low bell marked the moment that he started to dream. He was alone in the dark. There was no sound, no vision, no feeling. He felt like he was in nothing, that he _was_ nothing. He knew he was feeling around, searching for something, but he didn't know what. He couldn't tell if he was actual touching something tangible, or if all her grabbed was thin air.

It was frightening. This feeling of being in limbo – it was terrifying.

But slowly, he saw mist rise around him. So he knew that he wasn't closing his eyes. But there was still no feeling. Was it cold or hot? Was the mist wet or dry? He couldn't tell. If he was vertical or horizontal was also an unknown. Perhaps he was neither. Though it didn't really matter, he was certain he wasn't falling.

Opening his mouth, no sound came out. Only silence.

So for a while, he allowed himself to be taken over by it, only remaining like that for a long time. It was hard to do, yet he found that there was nothing else to do. It all felt too real. In the misty dark, it was as though his mind trapped him there. But his waiting wasn't too long. Soon, he was able to hear something – dripping.

Dripping…?

In the misty dark, it was impossible to see exactly where it was coming from. He just knew he heard it. It started off soft, like a distant drip. But as time went on, it got louder. There was a point that it became so lout it was almost deafening, like a bomb dropping. But for some reason, he could reach up to cover his ears. His arms wouldn't move. Or maybe it was that he had, and it did little good.

Then it was silent again. Only this time, the silence was deafening, unbearable. Where was she?

**End Chapter 4**

****Alright! So there we go, done ;) I'm not too happy with some parts of this, mainly due to a stiff sort of feeling, but oh well.

So yes, the change in narration was intentional, in case some of you were wondering. Honestly, it started as a mistake, but reading over it again, I liked it, so I kept it ;D

Though I love to write Ishida and Urahara's lines the best. I don't know why though... maybe it's because their the most honest characters in this story so far xD Nah, their just fun to write :) I've always liked these kind of tricky characters in books. Their just so irritating, yet lovable how funny?

Please, review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

****What is this madness? I updated? 0.o

**Chapter 5**

She woke with a start. The scene was no different than in her dream. Darkness…

Her nights were always dreamless like this. She never had dreams, they were just dark voids, fill with silence and confusion. Maybe sometimes, she would see a speck of light somewhere in the distance, but only for a moment. Then it would disappear and it would be just her mind blackness. At this point, it didn't unnerve her that she didn't have dreams. All she could remember were dreamless nights.

Looking out the window of her small room, she saw as the early signs of dawn rising on the streets. As she continued to just sit there with her eyes fixed outside. Slowly, as six high bells rang throughout the island, light began to trickle into the room, lighting it dimly. She lifted herself so that she sat up, deep purple eyes looking sleepily into the distance. Rubbing her eyes, she continued to just sit and think about nothing. Mind completely blank, eyes glazed over from sleep.

Lifting herself up from her bed, there was a momentary dizziness that she ignored, stumbling to her bureau. Her breath came out cold and heavy, fogging the mirror. The morning wasn't chilling, yet she felt chilled. Looking up, she saw her own reflection, staring almost lifelessly back. While deep purples eyes never dreamed, lantern eyes never slept.

* * *

"Ah, gomen, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia was pulled out from the thoughts. Looking over to her table side, she saw a girl standing there with a smug smirk.

"Arisawa-san," Rukia greeted politely.

"Please, drop formalities," the girl said, "Call me Tatsuki-san at least."

Rukia smiled diplomatically.

"Then would you call me Rukia-chan at least?"

"A-ah," Tatsuki blushed, "of course. Right, I came to ask whether I could eat lunch with you."

To say that Rukia was taken aback would have been and understatement. For a moment, she wore no face of a diplomat and exposed simple shock. Her eyes widened slightly as she unclenched her hands from beneath the table. But she quickly composed herself and gave small smile and a nod in response.

It was strange, being approached in such a way. Specifically since the previous day, it seemed to have been made a taboo to even speak in her presence. But Tatsuki wasn't one to give into rumors or indirect first impressions. She pulled up a chair and took a seat, taking out her lunch and putting it in her lap.

"So, Rukia-chan…" Tatsuki started off awkwardly. "I hear you stay at the Urahara inn."

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I do."

Silence.

"So, you and Senna-san must be close?" Tatsuki pressed.

Rukia, for a moment, thought about the question. Closeness? Perhaps to an extent.

"We get along fine."

The words came out lucid. They avoided the point, yet at the same time, answered the question. Just then, two girls came walking into the room. One jumped, the other followed close behind.

"Oi, Senna-san… Riruka-san!" Tatsuki called.

Senna turned on her toes, facing Tatsuki. Tatsuki waved both of the girls over.

"If you aren't busy, eat lunch with us. You and Rukia-chan must be well acquainted but now."

Riruka only stared as Senna hesitated a moment to answer. "Of course. C'mon Riruka-chan."

A little stunned, Riruka followed along dutifully. The girls grabbed chairs and positioned themselves around Rukia's desk. After taking out their bentos, Senna's conveniently the same as Rukia's, there were no words. Who to start a conversation, and what to say, no one knew.

"So, uh, I'm Dokugamine Riruka," Riruka awkwardly introduced herself.

"Pleasure," Rukia said, giving a diplomatic smile. "It's nice to meet you Dokugamine-san."

"Same for you… Kuchiki-san," she paused. "So you're from Seishin."

The air around the statement didn't feel comfortable. Uryuu's words from the past two days struck her. Topics on Seishin, the war… it was all uneasy to talk about.

"Yes," Rukia said careful. "I'm from Seireitei."

Deep purple eyes flickered, catching the attention of all the girls at the table.

"I wouldn't have known from just looking at you." Riruka mumbled under her breath, shoving some rice into her mouth.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, she wasn't sure if anyone wanted her to respond. Noticing Rukia's discomfort, Senna burst into her girlish laughter.

"Riruka-chan, you're being too serious!" Senna said, patting her friend on the back. "Be a little more light hearted, it's lunch."

Rukia and Riruka smiled at the girl.

"Right," Riruka cleared her throat. "So how do you like Karakura Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia Paused her eating, chewing on the rice in her mouth slowly. She waited to swallow before answering.

"It's different."

"Different?" Tatsuki repeated. "Different good or different bad?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Different, good or bad, I don't really think it's either."

"Well then," Riruka continued, "different how? What's Seishin like?"

Though she tried to hide it as much as possible, Riruka's curiosity was very apparent. Rukia looked out the window, up to the cloudless sky. A bird was gliding, just gliding.

"It's hotter here than in Seireitei, but Seireitei's air is much wetter. Karakura has dry air." Rukia explained. "Also, Karakura is much dirtier and much more crowded. I like Karakura for how clean and serene it can be. That's something you can never find in Seireitei."

"So in that sense Karakura is better."

The bird soared just a little lower.

"I suppose you could say that."

Senna bit her lips, looking out to the bird as well. Lantern eyes flickered.

"So what is it like being a general's sister?" She asked suddenly, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Rukia didn't divert her attention away from the bird outside of the window. It wasn't a coincidence that they could not see her eyes then.

"What do you want to know?" She asked in an authoritative voice, acting the part of general's sister.

Riruka thought about a question.

"How big was your house?" She asked hesitantly.

Rukia turned back to them, head tilted and smiling diplomatically.

"Quite large," she responded.

"Really?" Riruka looked a little surprised, yet interested. "How many rooms? More than ten?"

"More than ten." Rukia said. She remembered the marble flooring, high arched ceilings, long wound staircases. She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking back to the first time she saw that long corridor she thought would surely swallow her.

The bird that had been soaring low now lifted its self, perching on the fence of the roof.

"Wow, you must have had a lot of servants." Senna said, a little too loud. A few heads turned, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.

Rukia tucked a hair behind her ear, laughing softly, trying to hide her slight discomfort to the sudden attention.

"I suppose you could say that," she responded slowly. She could recall one maid in particular who always dusted the foyer. She was old and all her sons and husband had been killed in the war. Rukia bit her lip, turning to stare outside the window.

"Eh?" Riruka sighed, leaning back. Her chopsticks were pressed to her cheek. "That must be so nice, not having to work so hard every day. This must be such a shock for you then, being here on rinky-dink Karakura."

"Ne, don't be so rude Riruka-san," Tatsuki said, mouth full of tomato.

"I'm just saying it must be nice," Riruka said. She sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Thinking, I think Ishida-kaichou is the only that could possibly afford to hire a maid."

"Karakura Hospital doesn't make _that _much money," Tatsuki said pointedly, "though they do have a branch on the mainland so I can't say."

"Exactly," Riruka nodded, "but I guess regarding the house, Urahara's inn should be fairly close to what you're used to, as run down and old as it is. Ne, right Senna?"

Up till then, Senna had been preoccupied with watching that bird sit atop the school. Called out of her thoughts, she turned back to the girls, noticing several more eyes looking in their direction, sitting a little closer than they had before.

"What Riruka-chan?"

Riruka sighed, "You really have a wandering mind. I said that the Urahara inn is rather large like a mansion, with lots of rooms, right?"

Senna burst into laughter. "Sure, sure, but it isn't like we can go into every single room."

"Either way, he makes a pretty good living for himself." Riruka stated. "I mean, I don't know but he just seems so sketchy half the time."

"Really?" Senna giggled. "Well I just always thought-…"

"Rukia-chan," Tatsuki cut in.

Rukia slowly turned her attention back to Tatsuki. "Yes?"

"I've been wondering about the war." Tatsuki said, now serious.

And the room grew silent.

The chatter ceased as heads began turning in their direction. The air felt heavy all of a sudden as everyone anticipated what was going to come next. But to everyone's surprise, Rukia took it with a small smile.

"What were you wondering?"

Though Tatsuki had wanted to know, she hadn't expected Rukia to actually accept it. Sheepishly, she blushed slightly when asking.

"H-how is it? I-is it still really bad?"

Rukia's smile faded.

"Perhaps not as well as we hoped."

And then it was quiet again. Senna, looked between the two girls. Rukia's eyes were down cast as Tatsuki was biting her lip, feeling nervous and apologetic. She did the only thing she could think of to ease the tension, she laughed.

"Why such a serious topic all of a sudden Arisawa-san?" Senna said between giggles, "We were talking about how strange Urahara is."

Slowly, Tatsuki was able to let out a nervous chuckle as well. Rubbing her head, it became a full laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it was out of place." She admitted. "I was just thinking of how he was originally from Seishin and I guess the question just popped into my head."

Tatsuki's sentence caught Rukia's attention.

"Urahara is from Seishin?" Rukia asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

Rukia shook her head. "I suppose I didn't realize it."

"Yup, you and Senna aren't the only foreigners here on Karakura." Tatsuki explained. "Urahara was more or less the first one to really stay I guess, which is why he made the inn. At least, that's what my dad tells me."

Rukia nodded.

"I suppose that Ichigo is half foreign as well," Tatsuki continued. "I mean, his father is from Seishin, so that would make him half. That's probably where he gets that ridiculous hair from."

Rukia stopped eating. The sudden mention of Ichigo again brought her attention.

"Eh, you're right Tatsuki-san," Riruka agreed. She sighed. "And probably where he gets his looks, too."

"Huh…?" Rukia and Tatsuki turned their heads to Riruka, confused. Senna laughed nervously.

"Senna, don't laugh. Just because he calls you by your first name without honorifics." Riruka said smugly. "Ne, you two don't see it? Well Tatsuki I can understand, you've been relatively close to him since you were little right?"

"Since he first joined my dad's dojo," Tatsuki said.

"Right. But Kuchiki-san, you can't tell me that you haven't seen it. though yesterday with his fainting and all, I'm not sure if that was cool or not. Definitely not… " She paused. "Hey, yesterday, in the courtyard, didn't Kurosaki-kun stop you."

Rukia froze.

"That's right," Tatsuki said, "what was that about?"

"W-well-…"

"Yeah, do you and Kurosaki-san know each other already?" Another girl asked.

"Did you two just meet yesterday? You two looked pretty friendly." A boy from across the room shouted.

"Ah…"

"Why did he stop you?" Someone else asked.

"I-…"

"Please," Senna shouted. Turning the attention to herself. "Kuchiki-chan is getting uncomfortable. You all know Ichigo, he likes helping people. It isn't out of character for him to be helping out someone new!"

"But even so-…"

"She's right," Rukia cut in. Her diplomatic smile once again in place. She shot a grateful glance Senna's way. Senna smiled back, one leg shaking immensely. "That… Kurosaki Ichigo you all saw me interact with yesterday, we didn't meet anytime prior. In fact, I only just told him my name then. No… he and I…" She paused, swallowing. "We have no relation."

"Bullshit!"

The whole class turned to see a less than happy Ichigo standing just outside of their hall window. His hands were clenched over the windowsill, his eyes narrowed. There was an aura about him that was foreign to most people in the room. That feeling that Ichigo was visibly upset by something. Not just upset, he was livid.

Rukia was in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I call bullshit on that!" Ichigo repeated. "We have no relation, what crap."

The room was quiet. No one spoke. The tension was overwhelming and the air was again heavy. Rukia's tongue clicked, seeming to echo against the walls.

"How can you just deny… deny…" Ichigo was outraged, if not hurt. "What the hell do you mean we have no relation? You can't just pretend like you don't know me."

Rukia turned away, biting her lip. Her heart was racing again, heat rising to her face. Lantern eyes flickered between the two, and soon, lantern eyes dimmed. A knot began to form in her stomach.

"If you think I could forget about you that easily. I don't believe that you don't know me or remember me. I might be taller but it is _me_. I'm Ichigo." His voice softened into a plead. There was something caught in his throat. It hurt. "I'm Ichi-kun… Hi-chan, you…"

"Kurosaki!"

Ishida appeared beside him. Adjusting his glasses, he gave Ichigo a serious look.

"Class is about to start and you're down here? Stop making such a ruckus." He ordered.

Ichigo was about to make a retort, still caught up in his emotions. But one low bell rang through the island, cutting off any thought. Class had to start. As the left, all the students silently returned to their respective seats, cleaning any trash they may have left. Rukia slumped into her chair, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. She reached a hand up to her chest, and rubbed the signet through her blouse.

As Senna stood from her seat, she looked out the window. That bird was gone. But that knot still stayed.

* * *

When three low bells rang through the island, Rukia watched in confusion as her classmates all stood and grabbed their things. There was still half an hour of class left. Noticing her puzzlement, the teacher walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Wednesday," she explained, "All Class C students have gym at this time. Why don't you go up to the fourth floor to get a uniform from the faculty office?"

Rukia nodded her head and excused herself. Walking up the stairs, she realized that she didn't know exactly where the faculty room was. Going up, the moment she stepped into the fourth floor, the first thing she noticed was the lack of noise. It was dead silent. there was no bickering, no yelling, no footsteps… There seemed to also be an absence of that sound of pen on paper.

She did her best to step with care. Walking up and down the halls, Rukia tried to act as though she knew what she was doing and where she was going. A few times, she looked into the rooms of someone's class, and she'd sheepishly act as though it was purposeful. But eventually, she found the faculty room at the end of the hall. Walking in, she was surprised as to how small the room was. The number of teachers was certainly less than she had expected.

When she had gotten what she had come for, she exited with a polite bow. It unnerved her that even the adults seemed to interact with her at an arm's length. But she didn't show any indication that she was aware. Walking out more or less exhausted, she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them back up, she stopped. Ichigo was standing there.

For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other. She could feel the heat rising to her face, and he could feel as his hands began to tremble. It still felt unreal – her presence. Even through her harsh words, and proclamations, he still felt an almost need to prove that she was real. Finally, in this moment of silence where neither of them wanted to move first, he began to notice how small she was. It was strange, seeing her that much shorter. She had always been taller. It was out of impulsion that he reached out to grab her wrist.

She was startled and reeled back.

"H-hey," she stammered. She rubbed her wrist, even if it didn't hurt. She felt the need to do something, something to fill the silence. "Renji would want me to tell he said hello."

"Renji, He's still-,"

"Alive?" She finished for him. "He told me a long time ago that you might assume we were both dead."

Ichigo's eyes softened.

"He told me that you might be in a lot of pain because of that thought. So he'd want me to let you know that he's fine."

She gripped her arm and looked away.

"And you?"

"What?" She looked back at him.

"You said Renji would want to let me know he's doing fine." Ichigo said. "I'm glad. But are you fine, too?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?" She said much harsher than intended.

Ichigo didn't think much of it.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"That you're fine."

She bit her lip.

"I'm fine."

Ichigo frowned.

"I want you to look at me when you say that."

She sighed. Shaking her head, she began walking past him. "I don't have time for this."

As she brushed past him, he took hold of her arm.

"Hi-chan…"

She yanked her arm away.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" It came out as a shout. It echoed in the halls and she prayed that no one heard her.

Ichigo stared at her confused.

"What do you-?"

"I mean," She started, closing her eyes, "stop calling me that."

This struck Ichigo harder. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and took a step away from him. There was a feeling of alienation that suddenly put him into a panic.

"Hi-chan…"

"I said to stop calling me that." She bit out. Looking up, he was stricken with how black her deep purple eyes seemed. "Whatever Kuchiki Rukia you remember, I'm not her."

What she said was lucid in him, ringing clearly. But still, he wanted to believe it to be a lie.

"I wish I could be her though." She said softer. "But… things happen… things _happened_. And I'm no longer her. The things I've seen, I've experienced… I don't know what you remember, but it might be best you forget. Right now, I can't be that girl you remember."

She gave him a soft smile. It looked much too sad, even in the glow of afternoon sun. It didn't look like Rukia at all. Rukia was proud, prideful, loud, obnoxious… She was endearing. Rukia smiled in the worst of situations and would grin in the face of danger. Rukia would cry when she was worried. But Rukia would never smile to hide emotion.

Without a response, she took the silence and began walking away, her shoes making light clinks against the tiled ground.

"It's rude you know."

She stopped.

"To say something like, 'it might be best you forget.'" He repeated her words with a kind of bitter determination. "You can tell me that, but it doesn't mean that I'll listen. To say that I should just forget like it didn't mean anything, says that I wouldn't value it. But I do, and I'm sure you do too."

She wasn't going to make it to gym.

"I won't continue calling you Hi-chan if you don't want me to." He told her softly, and he wondered if she could even hear him. "But don't think that I'll start calling you Kuchiki-san or Kuchiki because of this because I sure as hell won't."

Her hand tightened around the railing.

"But one day I'll call you Hi-chan again." Even if she couldn't see it, he flashed a cocky grin. "That is a promise."

Biting her lip, she turned to look at him once. Then she left. She didn't say a word.

**End Chapter 5**

****aldksfjskfjsdfk _ The chapter is so short... and nothing worth waiting for *cries in a corner* Honestly, I wanted to completely do away with this chapter because of several reasons 1. it's slow 2. I'm tired 3. I'm completely unmotivated to work... I know, bad reasons. But I had to because slowly, my Ichiruki fire is slipping away. Actually, just my passion for fanfiction is dying slowly. So I had to watch a bunch of my favorite ichiruki vids and read a bunch of essays and now, still I come out with this.

But it is necessary because of the Ichigo and Rukia interactions. Senna didn't bounce all too much in this duly to the fact stated in reason number 3 x( but do pay careful attention to some of the dialogue (because it is a heavy dialogue chappie xD) there are a few points that should be kept noted ^w^

Please **review **if you can and I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

****Update! Faster than before yes ;) And I'm sorry, I seemed to have put a few of my readers under the impression that I was going to abandon this story. No, no, that isn't the case at all. Even if i go through moments where I have no inspiration to write, I an determined to finish this story :) So again, I'm sorry if a few of you thought that i wasn't going to OTL

**Chapter 6**

Walking down the roads, she always noticed that there was a ray of sun that always seemed to follow her, just a step ahead. At first, it seemed crazy and a little too irrational, but as her time on this little island grew, so did her eyes on that one spot just in front of her feet. It was a small little speck that sat on the toe of her shoes, and it glittered in the light when she walked. If it had been left there on purpose, she wasn't sure. She had tried to wash it off, using a cloth from the wash room and scrubbing till she could almost see the rubber beneath the black paint. She had tried picking at it, if maybe it would scratch off? But in the end, she just left it. She liked it.

Walking back to Urahara's inn, Rukia stared at the one sparkle and smiled a little. She walked home alone, finding that there were few people who seemed to live on that area of the island. She had overheard that trading fishermen from neighboring islands used to fill the place, but now, it was like a ghost town. Senna never came back with her either; she always stayed in the classroom after school. And always, her eyes would drift just that much to the side. Lantern eyes always looked so sad.

Shaking off the thought, Rukia entered into the front entrance of Urahara inn. Taking off her shoes, she put on a pair of slippers. It was only after sliding the front door shut did she notice the unknown man sitting by the front counter. Urahara had his bucket hat over his eyes, feet propped up on a stack of boxes. The unknown man had old eyes, though his posture felt lax, he didn't give off the aura of a slob. The two men had seemed to be talking, only turning their attention away from each other to look at her.

"Ah, gomen," she apologized. "Don't mind me."

Stepping further into the room, she set her bag on the kitchen table where she could here as the two men started up their chatter again.

"So would that be the other refugee you are housing Urahara?" The unknown man said.

"Mmh, yes," Urahra responded, fanning himself. "Her name is _Kuchiki_ Rukia."

"A Kuchiki? So she's the one that has been having the island is such a gossipy mood these past few days." The unknown man said in amazement. "I thought it was amazing that you could somehow get Senna-san here, but a Kuchiki? Really Urahara, there are no words for the trickery you do."

"Trickery?" Urahara acted as if offended. "You should know better than anyone that what I do is no trickery. Just a mere… illusion, yes?"

"Aren't they one in the same?" The unknown man looked at him skeptically and began to jokingly beat the table. He let out a booming laugh that sounded like thunder. "You and your words Kisuke. They never make sense!"

Coming out with a broom in hand, Rukia did a small dip of her head as both men acknowledged her once again.

"Gomen," She apologized, "Don't mind me."

Yet, even though she said that, the unknown man seemed to keep his eyes on her. He tilted his head, questioning. Watching as she swept the floor of the store front, she kept her head down and didn't say a word. Acting as though she were invisible, she paused to wipe some of the sweat from her brow. The heat always followed her into the inn.

"Urahara," the unknown man leaned across the counter. "Why do you make such a pretty little girl do such hard labor? Even for you, you'd never treat a lady like that!"

Urahara chuckled. "Of course not. But Kuchiki-san did insist."

"Even still," The unknown man prodded the inn keeper playfully. "Are you so lazy that you must resort to making your own tenants clean up your messes?"

Urahara covered his mouth from behind his fingers.

"If it makes Gesuto-san feel more at ease, I did pester Urahara quite a lot." She smiled diplomatically. "And he agreed to pay me for my work."

The unknown man stared at her in wide eyed shock. Then he laughed is booming laugh, head tilted back his eyes began to water.

"You- You…" The unknown man tried to speak through his fits of laughter. "You really are something different! Urahara, this girl, she's some strange Kuchiki. Very different from Byakuya, this one. She is much more even tempered than that guy, definitely."

Her lips parted and her grip on the broom tightened. Her knuckles turned white so that you could almost see through them.

"H-how can you talk about Nii-sama with such familiarity?" She asked, finding it hard to keep composure.

Urahara waved his hand and clucked his tongue. "Trivial matters Kuchiki-san. Old times let's say?"

Rukia furrowed her brows, not entirely satisfied, but she remained silent.

"Yes, yes!" The unknown man agreed nodding and laughing. "Though I'm not sure how familiar you could call it now, it's been so long. You know, with everyone it's been so long. Do you suppose Seireitei has changed a lot? Surely it has."

The unknown man laughed some more, though now looking a little more reminiscent.

"Everything changes," Urahara said.

"It does, everything does. But it's a good thing sometimes right? When we change?"

Urahara smirked and lifted his head so that his gray eyes were now visible.

"You think too much."

Sighing, the old man leaned back in his chair. "Do I? Ah, anyways, how much does old Kisuke pay you to clean this dingy old shop of his?"

"Who are you calling old?" Urahara asked with annoyance.

The unknown man's eyes were focused on her and she couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. Somehow, she didn't know why they felt familiar. Had they met once?

"U-uh, three sen a month," she told him.

The unknown man brought a hand up to his bearded chin and thought about it. Shaking his head, he chuckled. Then it turned into his booming laughter, startling both her and Urahara.

"How about you help to clean my home then, once a month? Everyone is so busy that sometimes we forget to sweep the floors and it gets rather disgusting. I'll pay you ten times that of what your little landlord does. Eh, how does that sound?" He grinned wildly, and for a moment, she questioned if he were a madman.

"T-ten times… No, no! That's too much money for something so simple, I-I can't…"

"Of course you can, really, thirty sen should sound like nothing to you," the unknown man laughed.

"I-I really can't," Rukia insisted. "That wouldn't be right."

"No, really," The unknown man said as he stood, "I can be a very persistent man in my old age."

"So now you are the old one?" Urahara chuckled on the side.

The unknown man shot a glare, seeming like a child.

"Anyways, I do insist. If you have nothing, you can come tomorrow, alright?" He said walking to the door. Sliding the door open, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card which he handed her. Smiling, he gave her a salute. "It was a good visit Kisuke, be sure she comes tomorrow after school."

And without saying anything else, he left. Rukia stood, still gripping the broom.

"I don't really feel like buying a new broom anytime soon." Urahara commented.

Taking her out of her thoughts, Rukia shook her head and completely dropped the broom. It fell onto the floor with a clack and Urahara didn't wince. Though she couldn't see, he raised a brow at her.

"You should ask for Rosemary tablets."

"Huh?" She turned to him.

"Rosemary tablets," Urahara repeated. "If you feel uncomfortable with him paying you, you could just ask for free medications. Because the he doesn't enjoy unfairly making others do things for him, even with his own children."

"R-rosemary tablets?"

Urahara nodded.

"Yes, they should help you. What?" He smirked seeing her shocked expression. And he lifted his head, so that his gray eyes could clearly look at her. She seemed to be in disbelief, wondering if he truly knew what he was saying or if everything was just some sort of coincidence. He chuckled, and still, she was surprised by how soft they looked. "I know much more about my clients than you would think, _Kuchiki_-san."

Looking down at the card she had been handed, again her eyes widened.

* * *

_Karakura Minor Injury Clinic_

_Third Street off the main road_

_Dr. Kurosaki Isshin_

* * *

Standing in front of the house off of the third street off the main road, she looked up and found it quite odd that she had actually come. She hadn't expected to. In fact, she had thought many times through the day that she had thought about not going. He wouldn't know. Yet, when she stepped out of the school building, her feet moved on their own and somehow, she had found her way to the front door.

The sign from overhead read the same as off the card she had been given. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. Waiting, she looked around at the potted plants in the windows and the tassel that hung on the handle. And as it began to turn, she had a second of panic, wondering what she'd do, how she would greet the person on the other end. Forgetting herself for a moment, Rukia wasn't sure if it was her that had let out the mouse like squeak or if it was the door that needed to be oiled.

Isshin stood on the other side of the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Kuchiki-san, so you did come!" He laughed.

"Yes," She said composing herself. Stepping into the house, she slipped off her shoes and put on a pair of slippers that Isshin handed to her. Looking around, it was a humble little home that looked much smaller from the outside.

"The broom is over in that closet over there," Isshin pointed to a door by the stairs. "And I think that really should be all you'll need. You only have to do the main rooms, restrooms and closets aren't really necessary. My clinic in the back shouldn't need sweeping either. When you're done, just tell me and I'll give you your pay. Alright?"

Rukia nodded.

"Alright, just call if you need something alright Kuchiki-san."

"What should I call you?"

"Huh?" Isshin paused.

"What should I call you?" Rukia repeated. "Is there anything you in particular would want me to call you?"

Isshin stared at her, a little shocked.

"Sorry, usually people just call me Kurosaki-sensei or just 'the doctor', so I'm not used to foreigners coming and asking me such a question." Isshin laughed. Running a hand through his spiked hair, she realized that there surely was something very familiar. "You can call me Kurosaki-ojisan."

"Alright," Rukia nodded. With a single nod back, the two went their own ways, Isshin to the back room and Rukia opened the closet door, taking out the broom.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was her nerves or if it was simply that she was hungry. She was grateful for the fact that sweeping took very little concentration, she was able to drown her thoughts in the mundane motions of: sweep left, sweep right. But as she finished sweep the first floor, she had to make her way up the stairs. It must have been ironic that the first room up there happened to have a sign of '15' hanging from it.

But she had ignored it and walked past, deciding she'd clean the hall first. Then she started cleaning the rooms at the end of the hallway. She cleaned them once, twice, three times… She swept them thoroughly and even decided to sweep the hall again. She was in a girl's room now.

It was actually two girls' room, twin beds facing opposite ends. One sat by the window while the other was against the wall. There obvious differences between the two occupants: pink to blue sheets, stuffed animals to soccer balls on the floor, pastel drapes to deep colored jerseys. But the picture on the desk in the back had two girls who looked happier than anyone she had ever seen. She picked it up and ran a hand over the family portrait. Two girls stood in front, Isshin at one side, a lovely looking woman at his side, and a young boy sitting on her lap.

She could feel her heart begin to race. It was a pain in her chest, almost piercing. Her head throbbed almost as much as her heart and she couldn't help but see double.

"Who are you?"

She almost dropped the picture. Clumsily putting it back on the desk, she turned around and was faced with a young girl, eyes black like coal.

Shifting the broom into her other hand, Rukia tucked a few loose strands behind an ear. Her chest still hurt. "Ah, gomen, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I'm-,"

"You're the one everyone is talking about."

Rukia gave her a diplomatic smile.

"Information truly does travel fast here."

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, it does. One thing happens here and the whole island knows."

"That's interesting."

There was a silence as the two just stared at each other. Not sure if they should go about their own business or if they would continue to talk.

"Why are you holding a broom?" the girl asked.

Apparently it would be the latter.

"Ah, your father hired me to sweep your home once a month." Rukia responded.

"Why?"

The girl didn't seem to smile. Rukia felt ridiculous being the only one trying to form a positive relationship.

"I'm not sure."

"And you took it?"

"It would appear so."

And there was the silence again. The girl looked down at her feet. She brought one up and tilted her head to inspect it.

"You're doing a good job." The girl said. Walking into her room, she put her bag down on the blue sheeted bed.

"Ah, thank you." Rukia said. The girl's sudden kindness was odd.

"Which rooms have you finished sweeping?"

"Almost all of them."

"Except?"

"…Except the one…" Rukia hesitated for a moment. "…The one at the top of the stairs."

The girl nodded.

"Karin-chan!" Another young girl ran into the room. Spinning in her uniform, she suddenly stopped when noticing Rukia standing awkwardly by their desk. "Ah, hello… you are…"

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia introduced herself.

"Oh, so you are the-,"

"Yes, she is." Karin cut off her sister.

Rukia was a little stunned, though grateful all the same. The other young girl stared at her sister in friendly annoyance, puffing out her cheeks to show her displeasure. When the two began to bicker, Rukia smiled at them. She could tell that they were twins, just by how much they looked like each other. Despite the other girl having lighter hair and lighter eyes than Karin, everything else was strikingly similar. The texture of their voices, the round of their jaw, all resembled each other.

"You two are cute," Rukia found herself saying out loud.

Stopping their little squabble, the two girls stared at Rukia with confused expressions.

"I should be hurrying to finish the last room. I need to be off soon." She said in haste. Quickly walking out, she made her way for the bedroom at the very edge of the stairs. Stopping in front of it, she was reluctant to make another move to open it. She reached for the knob, but never grasped it.

"Onii-chan wouldn't mind if his room was dirtier than the rest of the house."

Rukia turned to see that the other girl had come out from her room. She was giving Rukia a whole hearted smile that wasn't demanding or accusing.

"If you want, you could help me set up for dinner tonight instead. Onii-chan will be alright if his floor is a little dustier than everyone else's. He shouldn't have a girl be doing his work for him."

Taking Rukia's hand, she led her down the stairs. Rukia, too awestruck, didn't say a word. Pulling her into the kitchen, the girl smiled and let go. The girl, small and fragile looking, worked her way around the kitchen with an unnatural familiarity, as though she had done it all her life. Reaching up to grab pot on the top of shelves, she had to climb on the counter. Rukia, fearful, stood close by to be sure she wouldn't fall. She watched as the girl maneuvered herself between one side to the other, pouring water into measuring cylinders and cutting vegetables she had soaking in the sink.

"Is there any way I can help?" Rukia asked, feeling completely lost and useless standing there awkwardly.

The girl stopped cutting for a moment to look at Rukia. She smiled her warm smile and held up the knife in the most least threatening manner a young girl could.

"The plates are in the cabinets over there." The girl pointed. "Let me get the bowls! You can help turn on the stove, matches are in the drawer to the right."

Nodding her head, Rukia did as she was told and pulled herself into the kitchen, doing what she had been told. Pulling out plates from the cabinet, she set them down on the counter. Then opening a few drawers, she finally found a box of matches. It took a few strikes a couple of different sticks but she finally lit one. Keeping the flame on was the easiest part. Blowing gently, she smiled as the girl placed the pot down over the flame.

"That's a good fire," she commented.

"Thank you." Rukia said quietly.

The girl guided Rukia through the steps to where every cup, spoon, chopstick, and knife was. Soon, Rukia could make her way around the kitchen about as well as the girl herself, though with much less grace and a little more discomfort. Though still, the girl couldn't help but notice that Rukia still held a good façade of a noble, though her nervousness showed in her deep purple eyes.

"Wow," Rukia marveled. The girl had finished putting in all of the vegetables into the pot and had made a large serving of stew. "It smells really good. You are really talented."

The girl laughed and placed a ladle into the stew, stirring slowly. "Thank you, I try my best."

"You do a good job, I'm amazed." Rukia complemented.

She giggled. "Well, I had to always try my best. But I don't mind, because cooking is fun."

Rukia smiled at the girl. Deep purple eyes shined a gleam of sapphire blue.

"Things should always be fun," Rukia said quietly under her breath.

"Exactly!" The girl agreed with a brightening vigor. "When things are fun, then they seem less tedious. And you always feel good when you're done. Plus, good food can always make people smile."

There was such a childish innocence to her that Rukia was sure she would feel some sort of jealousy. Yet, all she could do was reach over and tuck a hair behind her ear. Lovingly, Rukia patted the back of the girl's head as she turned her head to stare in question.

"It really is amazing that this is what goes on through your mind." Rukia said. Smoothing out the girls hair, deep purple eyes softened and she wondered if she would now embrace her. This girl who seemed to take on the burdens of a mother without being asked, would she hold her and tell her that she didn't always have to wear that smile?

"What smells so good?"

Rukia froze. Quickly putting her hand behind her back and looking over to the direction of the door.

"What are you making for… dinner…?"

Ichigo stood at the entrance, in the process of taking off his outdoor shoes. His bag dropped onto the floor when he caught deep purple eyes. Why was she here? Her lips parted as she took in a breath, ready to say something.

"Ah, hello H…Rukia…san…" Ichigo said instead. He gave an awkward wave, putting on his slippers before grabbing his bag again. Stepping into the house he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Onii-chan," the girl made a stern expression. "Don't be so-,"

She was stopped by Rukia placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking back at her, Rukia was giving Ichigo a small, diplomatic smile. She seemed cold.

"Kurosaki-san," Rukia acknowledged him with a small dip of the head. "Gomen, I don't mean to intrude. I'm just the maid here right now, and I was just leaving."

The girl's eyes widened.

"A-already? Y-you haven't even tasted the soup yet!"

Rukia looked down – only slightly – at her with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's delicious."

Slowly taking her hand off the girl's shoulders, Rukia picked up the broom she had set by the kitchen entrance and walked over to the closet. Taking her bag, she didn't make eye contact as she turned to leave. Her eyes were hidden behind raven hair and she kept her hands close to herself. Passing Ichigo, she stopped when he took a gentle hold of her bag.

Rukia paused and looked up at him. Her eyes gleamed that dark sapphire as she looked surprised. His eyes were not demanding, they were not commanding, and yet she found that they had fear. It had fear of her. And she wasn't entirely sure if that hurt her. Her heart started to pound, and throb. Biting her lip, she was having a hard time keeping composure.

"You should stay for dinner…" He said nonchalantly.

"Y-yes!" The girl said from the kitchen. "I mean, only if you want to."

Turning back to the girl, Rukia smiled gently.

"Ah, what's for dinner?" Karin asked coming down the stairs.

"Karin," Ichigo's attention was shifted to his other sister.

Taking that moment of distraction, Rukia lightly pulled away her bag. Readjusting her skirt, she did a small bow.

"Thank you for such kindness." Rukia said. Quickly putting on her shoes, she bowed again and then opened the front door. Then she paused, remembering. Turning back around, they were surprised to see her smiling with crinkles on the edges of her eyes. "Thank you for showing me around your kitchen Yuzu."

And when the door clicked shut, she had left the siblings in silence. Kurosaki Isshin had walked in at about that moment, confused as to why his children were all standing stiffly in place. All three stared at the door with different expression on their face. Ichigo was solemn, Karin was confused, and Yuzu was shocked, biting her lip.

Isshin cleared his throat, trying to catch their attention.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was startled out of his daze and stumbled back into the couch.

"Clumsy, you're home earlier than usual." Isshin said standing over his son, hands on hips, he looked superior.

Ichigo gave his father a dead-panned frown and shoved his palm into his face. "Shut up old man."

Getting up, he walked over to the kitchen. He ran his hand through Karin's hair, disheveling it, when he passed by. Grabbing mitts from one of the draws, he blew out the flame from the stove and took the pot of stew. He found it odd that Yuzu wasn't pestering him about not letting her take the food to the table. When he set it down on the mat and when going back for another trip to grab the plates and bowls, Yuzu still hadn't said a word. Isshin had come to the table and sat down.

"Yuzu, your stew is going to get cold." Ichigo said, pouring in some into everyone's bowls. "Yuzu…?"

She didn't respond.

When he turned around, he dropped the ladle into the pot, letting it sink under the surface. Yuzu had tears streaming down her face, completely red eyed.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" Ichigo almost shouted.

"Huh?" She was startled out of her haze. And realizing the tears that streaked down her cheeks, she was completely bewildered. "Ah, I-I'm crying."

"Yuzu," Ichigo had run over to her side and bent down to her level. A tissue in hand, he started to wipe her eyes. He didn't know what do, he was panicking. It had been such a long time since he had seen either of his sisters cry.

Her shoulders were shaking, and he did his best to pat her back, trying to comfort her. There was a hiccup and a small cough. And then there was a heave. But then there was a snort. Which then turned into a small giggle, and soon, she had lifted her head as she started to fully laugh. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she continued to do that, laugh.

Ichigo stared at her confused.

"I just remembered," she said in a half sob. "I never told her my name."

The tears suddenly started flowing out faster. But she was still laughing.

"Yuzu…" And it took everything in Karin's power not to end up in the same odd mess her sister was in.

**End Chapter 6**

Ah~ so details details ;) A little more going on in this chapter. And it's rather late... so I'll be going to bed now =.=;

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please **review **if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Even in the early days of December, the winds on Karakura remained to be warm and dry. The island its self seemed to be completely unaffected by the seasons and the course of Mother Nature in general. It was customary for everyone – very few ever really knew anything else. But for Rukia, she was disoriented. She was a little thankful, since she hadn't brought any heavy coats and such, but winter felt more like a summer and autumn hardly even existed. The temperate weather was strange to her.

Sitting there in her school skirt, the day was particularly hot and she couldn't help but fan herself a bit with her workbook. Letting out a small sigh, she was thankful that even after the past few months of her going over to the Kurosaki house, no one knew about it. She was sure that the following Monday after her first visit Ichigo would have called her out and ask questions in public. But to her pleasant surprise, she caught no wind of her at anyone's home.

Instead, she had decided on a routine. She'd go to the Kurosaki house the first Friday of the month (usually a time others were too preoccupied with other plans) and would leave before any of the Kurosaki children came home. She had only tested this plan out once since her first visit, but it seemed to work fine.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ah?" Rukia was pulled out of her own thoughts, shaking her head to rid the blurriness in her vision.

"You really are a little out of it," Tatsuki laughed. "I asked what you are having for lunch."

"O-oh…" Quickly fishing inside her bag for her wrapped bento, she pulled it out and placed it on Tatsuki's desk. "I think it's the fish balls from last night."

Tatsuki nodded and started eating her own lunch. "Urahara really likes to give you those leftovers huh?"

Rukia only smiled.

"Well of course she has leftovers," Riruka said, pulling up her chair from the side. "Senna-chan always had leftovers too. But now, she just goes to the fourth floor to eat."

Class A students were on the fourth floor, Rukia learned. And for some reason, Class A students seemed to be revere above normal students in all the other classes. The school put them on pedestals almost: taking advanced classes, starting when most were just getting to school, ending after most were in club or had left, No one went up to the fourth floor unless a teacher asked to be seen in their office, only Class A students could run for a student council officer position (unless it was class rep – but even that only went to the top two ranking students of the class), and apparently they also were the ones with the highest chances of making it off Karakura and go to university on the mainland.

"Hmm…" Tatsuki didn't make a comment.

* * *

Three low bells rang though out the island. Rukia stood and quickly grabbed her things, carelessly stuffing them into her book bag. Hurriedly, she slung her bag across her shoulder and left, waving a quick goodbye to Tatsuki who had been taking her time.

Walking on the balls of her feet, Rukia knew that it was Friday, and she wanted to get to the Kurosaki house as fast as she could. Making it to the courtyard was always the hardest. The people that swarmed the halls trying to get to clubs were always the hardest to get through. Those in the "go-home-club" tended to remain in the classroom till the mass had died down. But she wanted to leave as soon as she could, and once in the courtyard, things were more or less easier to get through.

"Good afternoon Kuchiki-san," Isshin greeted at the door.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-ojisan." Rukia stepped into his home and immediately took off her shoes, replacing them with slippers.

"It feels like you're here earlier than usual." Isshin commented.

"Really?" Rukia said awkwardly. Even if this was her third time coming to the Kurosaki house, she made very little interaction with the doctor. "Is ojisan tracking my time record?"

Isshin let out one of his booming thunderous laughs.

"Does it seem like that? Well," he placed his hands on his sides, "I guess it just seems almost like there isn't anything holding you up. Usually my son takes forever to get home, even if he ends half an hour later than most."

Rukia gave a diplomatic smile. "Well, I haven't been given much responsibility since arriving here. I _do _take my job seriously."

Isshin laughed again.

"I had no disrespect for you Kuchiki-san," he said. "Right, right, you're a Kuchiki. Damn, that brother of yours teaches well."

It took everything in her to not lose face. It was a simple comment, and no deeper meaning.

"Anyway," Isshin sighed, and his head turned, starting to look at nothing in particular. "My girls, you know Yuzu and Karin…?"

Rukia flashed a momentary smile, nodding.

"Yes, they have been asking about you. Things like 'when is that foreign girl coming back?' and then my son would reply with 'she's Rukia'." Isshin laughed. "It was too good. Do you and my son know each other? Of course you two go to the same school and the island isn't all too big, but his face when he'd said that-," and he was back in his laughter.

Rukia clenched her fist and bit her lip.

"It reminded me of when he was younger. There was this period of his life where he just had this fire about him that I couldn't quite get. Maybe it was our trips to Seireitei in the summer. You know we'd go there every year before the war?"

"Ojisan," Rukia said forcefully. Her chest was heaving and her head hurt. There was a piercing feeling of her nails biting into her palms. But even she caught herself too late and her eyes widened.

Isshin's smile faded in his shock. He hadn't lived long enough to have seen a Kuchiki raise their voice so desperately. Maybe this was his second clue.

"You're right," Isshin tried to laugh off easily, "you probably want to get this job done. Doesn't winter break start today? Well, then I'll let you get to it."

"Y-yes," Rukia said trying to recover herself. Though her head still throbbed, she did her best to put on a diplomatic smile. "Th-that would be…best."

Isshin nodded once before turning to leave. Rukia was left alone at the front, biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath and tried to will the headache to go away. Her teeth grit and she let out a shutter. Slowly, she was able to make her way to the closet and grab the broom. The first strokes were the hardest. Her hands shook a little, still hung over the words Isshin had been saying. But soon, once she was able to get into a rhythm of "sweep-left…sweep-right", she could tune everything out. She could blur her vision and mindlessly do her work. Her thoughts went blank as she only focused on that "sweep-left…sweep-right" motion, and soon, all too soon, she found she had finished.

With an exception to that room by the stairs that she never touched, she had already gone to the end of the hall. Her grip on the broom loosened as she made her way back down the stairs. Putting the broom back, she was almost about ready to grab her things and leave when she heard a click at the door.

"Rukia-chan!"

Yuzu hadn't even put on her slippers and ran into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

Rukia slowly turned around and gave a soft smile. "Same thing I was doing last time I saw you. I just finished."

Yuzu nodded, a wide grin on her face. "Oh, I see."

"Yuzu put on your slippers." Karin commanded dryly by the door.

"Ah, Karin, don't try and act like you aren't happy to see Rukia-chan too." Yuzu huffed, hands on hip and lips in a pout. "Don't worry Rukia-chan; she's just trying to be cool."

"If I don't reprimand you, then Ich-nii-san will," Karin warned coolly.

Rukia's eyes widened, suddenly feeling a new urgency to leave. Picking up her bag, she made a hasty move towards the door. "I should be going, really."

"R-Rukia-chan," Yuzu called. "Rukia-chan, can't you stay little longer?"

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I-…" She gave an apologetic look, feeling guilty for running away like she was. "I really shouldn't stay much longer."

"Yuzu, you can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to." Karin had put on her slippers and made a beeline for the couch.

"Karin," Yuzu whined.

Rukia found it amusing, their little argument. She smiled and for a moment, saw a flash of an image that she may have long forgotten. It surprised her, and she waited for a moment of dizziness, or headaches. But pleasantly, she was surprised.

There was a click from the door behind her.

"I'm ho-…ome…"

She froze, cringing.

"Ichigo, why'd you stop?"

And Rukia knew that voice too. It was something she hadn't completely brought up to other people, this job she did at the Kurosaki house. In fact, Urahara was the only one who knew, and only because he was there when the offer was made.

"Ah, Kuchiki-chan, what are you doing here?"

Rukia turned around, feeling the need to face the two of them. There were several nights that Senna had come home late due to eating over at the Kurosaki house. But Rukia hadn't thought that she'd find Senna on one of the days she'd be there.

"Hello Senna-chan," Yuzu said. Sometime between Ichigo's arrival and Rukia's hesitance she'd made her way into the kitchen, already cutting a few vegetables.

"Hello Senna-chan," Karin echoed from behind her newspaper.

"Hi girls!" Senna smiled and peered in from behind Ichigo.

Rukia could have taken that moment to leave, slip out, and make her escape. But she was held there under his stare. It was something between a plea and command, but she knew that he was holding back. She felt guilty, but at the same time, it only made her tighten her grip on her bag. She could only feel stomach turn as she tried to shrink herself smaller. A Kuchiki was never to act the smaller man, but in that moment, but around him, she could care less about her teachings.

"What's with the bad atmosphere?" Isshin asked walking in.

* * *

"Isn't Yuzu's curry the best?" Isshin asked. Leaning forwards in his chair, he laughed and patted the back of Rukia's chair.

"Tou-san," Yuzu whined. She gave him a stern stare before going back to eating. "W-what do you think about the curry Rukia-chan?"

Rukia wasn't sure how, but shortly after Isshin had arrived back into the main room of the house, he'd convinced – or placidly forced – her to stay for dinner. There was a moment of hesitation in that she had expected Ichigo to put in a small word of insistence, but he didn't, and she had kept room of silence. Perhaps they had taken that as a sign of her willingness and in the next moment, Yuzu seemed to have been ready with the food and Karin had set an extra chair beside their father's.

"It's delicious Yuzu." Rukia complemented.

"It really is good Yuzu," Senna chirped. "It's much better than Urahara's curry, that's for sure!"

Isshin was sent into a fit of booming laughter.

"Anything is better than that man's cooking." Ichigo said mouth full of rice. "How anyone can survive off of that stuff always amazes me."

Ichigo's unusual casualness is what put her on edge the most. He acted like it was only natural that she'd sit down with them to eat a meal. He acted like it wasn't unusual that she was eating his food or that she was sitting this close to him. And that made her the most nervous.

"No one said that he had particularly great cooking. He didn't have much schooling to begin with," Isshin said. It was hard to tell whether he was defending or insulting his friend. Perhaps it was both at the same time.

"No schooling? Can't be, he practically runs an entire industry under everyone's noses!" Ichigo reached for his glass of water.

"Unless he's a super mind," Senna giggled. Lantern eyes shined playfully at him.

"Hmm, well, that too… and things run a little differently in Seishin then here in Ningen." Isshin hummed. "Isn't that right Kuchiki-san?"

She didn't answer.

"Kuchiki-san…?"

It took a while to process that someone had been calling her. She had been lost in a fluttering thought, one that she couldn't quite grasp. There was a feeling of airiness in her stomach for a moment as she tried to recall something that she'd forgotten. But brought back by their calling, she'd jolted up a bit.

"E-excuse me," Rukia said, apologizing. "What was that?"

"Daydreaming a bit there Kuchiki-san? Our talk that dull?" Isshin teased. "Ichigo and Senna-chan here were just wondering how come Kisuke didn't go to school. I'm just thinking back to when I was maybe thirty years younger, in my teens and meeting Kisuke for the first time. I was only an apprentice at that time in the medical ward.

"He was in for an infection in his right toe. Nothing major, but damn," Isshin let out a low chuckle, "that man, I can't count how many times I had to see him in the next five years. He may not look it, but our little dock master has probably gotten every infection, illness, and who-knows-what known to man. I suppose because it took them five years to really see his true talents."

Isshin sighed, lost in an unseen reverie.

"Um… Tou-san, who are 'they'?" Yuzu asked. Her voice had turned whispery, almost scared that she may startle her father.

Isshin smiled, "The generals…"

The way his voice acquired a kind of lightness to it that felt like he was telling a fairytale story, and he'd just gotten to the part where the hero uncovered the treasure.

"But I'm just rambling. Kisuke had originally entered into the military as a test subject of sorts." Isshin chuckled almost sadly.

Everyone looked at him, feeling some sort of sympathy learning this new information about the dock master. But Rukia stared with a kind of empathy.

"He must have been from the Sixty Above…" Rukia whispered.

Isshin chuckled. "Yeah… you may not remember Ichigo, but Seireitei wasn't always as fun as you may have perceived it to be. There were some darker sides that you didn't really experience."

Ichigo held his tongue.

"But Kisuke was strong-,"

"You'd have to be." Rukia said bitterly through her teeth. "The eighth division researchers are relentless."

"Yes, as I've heard." Isshin ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. "I can't tell you how many people I saw in the medical ward because of them."

There was a silence. And something uncomfortable lingered in the air. Isshin would have blushed; embarrassed that he had to hold back tears. The blurriness in his vision and glassiness that everyone saw, he wiped it away. Rukia sat beside him, her expression hard, as though she were no longer affected by such information.

"What is with all this depressing atmosphere?" Senna piped. Her own voice was quivering. "Do you want some more curry Karin-chan?"

Karin made a small nod and held out her bowl. Senna scooped in some rice and curry and Karin thanked her quietly.

"Senna-chan is right," Isshin's voice came off shaky. But he was able to put on a smile again. "Kuchiki-san, you're bowl is empty, why don't have Ichigo fill it for you?"

Ichigo stood to take her bowl. Again, he was too casual. His expression was calm and once more, he acted like it was only natural that he would refill her bowl. Rukia frowned and immediately stood, grabbing her own bowl.

"I'm sorry," she spoke. Lifting her head, she flashed a forced diplomatic smile. "I think I should be heading back to the inn."

She took her bowl back to the sink in the kitchen.

"A-ah, Rukia-chan, did you not like the food?" Yuzu asked. Her eyes followed Rukia's trail from the kitchen to the front door and she seemed almost pleading with her. The question was asked more out of a way to stall her departure rather than to gain another complement.

"It was delicious," Rukia said softly.

"Th-then I'll make more n-next time you come!" Yuzu smiled.

"That would be great."

Rukia was finished putting on her shoes and about ready to leave when a hand landed on the door handle. Ichigo had somehow ended up standing by her holding her school bag. He looked at her coolly, giving a light smile.

"I'll walk you back."

Rukia felt like she wanted to shrink again. "No Kurosaki-kun, it's fine."

"Oh, yes, Ichigo! Walk her home, the trails look different at night than they do in the day. And Kisuke may throw a fit if we have to pull you out of the seaside." When no one laughed at his joke, Isshin laughed at his own.

Rukia bit her lip, and looked at the table warily. But she sighed, seeing the concerned look in Yuzu's eyes. "I'm not opposing…"

Ichigo's smile seemed to broaden as he opened the door. Letting Rukia out first, she stepped out before he followed along. The night air was still had lingering heat from the day. Patting out her school skirt, she started one pace ahead of Ichigo. As they walked, she felt her heart beat faster and that unnerving ache followed. When they were far enough away from house, she held out her hand and looked away. At first he didn't understand what she was doing and just stared at it. But it soon dawned on him that she wanted her bag, so he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she muttered under an exhaled breath.

And they went back into a standstill of dialogue. Rukia did her best to ignore Ichigo beside her. She pretended as though she didn't notice his occasional glances at her. As their period of silence grew, Rukia grew even more unnerved.

"You aren't saying anything." She stated as they turned off the main road.

Ichigo forced his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Do you want me to be saying something?"

"You haven't asked for an invitation yet."

Ichigo smirked. Rukia frowned. Again, she didn't like the casualness.

"When I was more aggressive, you just ran away from me." He took one large step so that he was walking in the same plane as her. "So I'm changing tactics. Don't think that I've given up, I just have hope that you'll come around soon."

"You talk as though you knew me," Rukia said, eyes down cast. Urahara's inn was coming into view and unconsciously, their pace began to slow.

"I do know you Rukia," Ichigo said fluidly. "As weird and embarrassing as it sounds, I spent a lot of our time together watching you when we were kids."

The Urahara inn was only a few meters away, and she stopped. He stopped with her, looking down, he hadn't ever predicted that she'd turn out to be so small, to look so fragile. All those years, she had always been the one to take the lead; she was always the greater force that pulled all three of them along. But now, she just looked human, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, hair falling in her face as she slumped her shoulders in.

"How long did we spend together as kids?" She asked.

"A long time," he said simply.

"Of course…" Rukia threw her head back to look at the stars shining above them. In Seireitei, stars were something that they could rarely find. Only on the nights when the bomb siren would go off, and all power immediately shut down. That blaring sound of the bomb siren, it had always reminded her of shrieking children.

Ichigo continued to watch her. He sighed, and took her hand. Despite the warm air, her hand was freezing. She was startled by the action and wide, deep purple eyes shot back him. She tried to pull her hand away, but he gripped onto it tighter. It didn't hurt, but she panicked.

"You might think that I'm acting completely calm and normal about all of this," he loosened his grip, and she didn't pull away. "But honestly, I'm always nervous when you're around. The first time I saw you, I panicked, I fainted. When I saw you a second time, a third time, a fourth time…" his hands began to feel clammy. "I didn't know how to act. And your resistance, it completely threw me off."

Gently, he turned one hand to the sky and put hers onto the wrist, just over his pulse. It was erratic, uneven. She was taken aback, not expecting it to be so spastic.

"I might act cool on the outside, but inside is like this." Ichigo let go of her hand, but she didn't move away. "If I don't act composed now, I think I'd lose it. I'm trying to make myself better, but it's hard to when I feel like I'm going to break at any point."

Rukia stood stiff.

"Do you think that being so obsessed with me makes you any better?"

"What do you-,"

"What do you think you can get out of being with me? What is this aim you're looking for?"

"I want to-,"

"Call me whatever name you used to call me?" Rukia finished for him. "And what good will that do?"

Ichigo didn't have an answer.

Rukia turned her head and sighed. Her hand was still placed on his pulse, it sped.

"Sometimes," she started to make circles along his wrist, absentmindedly grazing the tip of her finger on his skin. "Sometimes, things won't go back to how you want them to be just because you were able to salvage something you thought was once important. Living in the past, what's the use?"

Ichigo saw how her eyes leveled to something of a blackish color. He watched her amuse herself with the patters she created on his skin. As she began to pull away, he impulsively grabbed her hand again. This time, she didn't jump.

"Maybe I might be doing this for no real reason," Ichigo started. "But because I do hold a value in it, I want to keep something."

Rukia looked up to him. She clenched her teeth together and her jaw was beginning to feel sore. In the darkness, she could only see his bright orange hair. His expression, she wanted to say was something of remorse, but perhaps there was a little mixture of sadness and nostalgia.

"Oh! I caught you guys!"

Their hands were at their sides immediately. As Senna came running up, out of breath, she didn't show any signs she had seen what had just happened. She did a jump and skip around them, smiling her usual smile. Lantern eyes glowed bright in the winter darkness.

"I knew if I ran, I'd be able to catch you before you reached the inn," Senna giggled. "Well, I pretty much caught up!"

She pointed to the inn and spun on the balls of her feet. Kicking a few rocks on the ground she turned to look back at the two.

"Well Ichigo, I guess I'll see you some other time?" Senna said.

"Ah, yeah," Ichigo smiled, "I guess so."

He turned back to Rukia and let out a small chuckle. She lifted her eyes at him.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun," She said, giving him a diplomatic smile.

He inwardly cringed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just nodded. Giving a two a fingered salute, he turned to walk away. Hands in his pockets he stepped with an even pace, trying desperately to even out his own heartbeat.

When his silhouette could no longer be seen in the dark, Rukia spun to the sound of Senna calling her.

"C'mon Kuchiki-chan," She waved her over.

Rukia spared one last glance over her shoulder before walked to the inn's entrance. Senna held the door open for her, and she gratefully stepped in. When Senna was finally alone outside, she looked in the direction in which he left. Lantern eyes always looked so sad.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for not responding to any reviews and not updating anything! Sorry… second semester has started with much more work than I'd anticipated. And I've sort of had wandering thoughts and creative burst for everything but my main stories ^.^"

**Chapter 8**

Pulling her knees in closer to her chest, she looked out her window and saw the light form the sunset and the shadows it created on the pavement. Silhouettes of bicycles passed through her room and deep purple eyes closed. There was a knock on her door, and for a moment, she thought about pretending like she'd fallen asleep early. But as the knock came again, she found her feet sliding down across the bed sheets and onto the floor.

"Ah, so you are awake Kuchiki-san," Urahara chuckled.

He stood just outside of her room, holding a stack of papers to his lips. But she didn't doubt that he was grinning like a madman.

"Yes," She responded, her face trying to hide the turmoil of emotions she was feeling. Putting a hand to her forehead, she leaned against the frame of the door.

"Are you still not feeling well Kuchiki-san?" he showed his concern, tilting his head. "Are you still getting those headaches?"

She didn't say anything and sighed. As six low bells rang through the island, there was a throb between her ears and her eyes shut. Urahara looked down the hall. Senna had left an hour ago. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a small square pack and tossed it to her.

At first startled, she let it drop to the floor. He picked it up and once again, tossed it to her. This time she caught it.

"What is it?" she asked. She turned it over in her hands…_Rosmarinus officinalis _was written on a flap.

"He says to take one every night before you go to bed."

"Who says?"

Urahara lowered the papers and smirked.

"Kurosaki Isshin of course."

She wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't surprised by the answer; a part of her already knew it was him. But still, she felt like he should have at least shown some sign that it was new information. With sluggishness, she nodded her head.

"Tell him I said thank you," she said giving a wary smile.

Urahara laughed. His head was thrown back and he looked at her amused with his soft grey eyes.

"You can tell him yourself." He said. Reaching again into his pocket he pulled out a small capsule. "Take this for now. It should help the headache. And when you feel a little better, dress in something nicer, okay?"

Rukia stared at the little pill suspiciously.

"Why would I need to get ready?"

He smirked.

"It's New Year's eve, Kuchiki-san." He placed the small capsule into her palm, making sure she gripped it firmly. "Now hurry up, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

And as he left, Rukia was left with the halls still spinning around her. She rubbed the capsule around between her fingers, wondering if it would just dissolve in her mouth. Her other hand gripped tighter to the little pouch labeled _Rosmarinus officinalis, _and with a sort of pseudo-courage, she put the capsule into her mouth. She slid herself to the floor and waited for the medicine to settle.

* * *

"Ah, not bad Kuchiki-san," Urahara chortled.

"I'd hope so considering you were the one who bought it."

Rukia entered into the kitchen with a grace that she hadn't been able to focus on the past two weeks. The light cotton dress she wore clung loosely to her waist, making her seem much thinner than she actually was. But it wasn't a bad look for her. In fact, Urahara noticed that with just a little assertion and a pretty colored candy, Rukia seemed a little livelier than she'd ever been since coming to Karakura.

"Well, it's good that you're feeling better Kuchiki-san," Urahara said standing. He put his hat back on, and let his hair drape over his eyes. "We should be on our way now."

Following along his stride, Rukia crossed her arms over her midriff.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the East beach," he said.

He slid open the front door, there was an immediate breeze that wafted in. The humidity from outside felt weighing and Rukia had to catch herself. To be so sober now, she had to readjust her level of emotion.

"What's there?" She asked.

"Nothing much really," Urahara said. "There's sand. And there's water."

He chuckled and pulled his bucket hat down over his eyes. Holding his head low, a gust of lukewarm air blew and pushed Rukia's dress behind her. She didn't find his humor all that funny. She didn't laugh.

"Have you forgotten Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked. "Tonight is the last night of the year. It's a tradition here in Karakura, you see, to go to the East beach and wait for the first sunrise of the New Year."

"Sounds hopeful," Rukia commented.

"Ningen are hopeful people."

"Does that make us bitter?"

Urahara didn't answer right away. His pace slowed as they came up to the canal that stretched from the West side of the island to the East. The boats that would have usually been docked along the edge of the sidewalk held lit lanterns in the mouth of carved dragon and phoenix heads. Several of the boats were already in use, heading east for the East beach. As a few of the riders waved, Urahara tipped his hat politely and smiled.

"I think it simply makes us jaded."

Karakura's east side was much more crowded in terms of housing and infrastructure than the west side of the island. Although, there were also tents, lanterns, and rafts floating just off the shore. There were bonfires lit on the beach and a collection of different folk songs being sung.

"Kisuke!" a few of the men in the nearby food stalls called familiarly.

"You've made it, who's the pretty lady at your side?"

"Come have some roasted fish, fresh caught this morning."

Urahara continuously tipped his hat in greeting. A couple of times, he had responded with a _thank you _or _good New Year's Eve_. There wasn't a single person that didn't seem to now know him on sight, even if Urahara himself couldn't remember who some of them were.

"If you feel like eating anything, just say so." Urahara smiled and tipped his hat again. "The food is good and the fishermen are friendly. Don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Kisuke!" a voice called.

"Isshin," Urahara greeted, "you haven't joined the fishing trade have you?"

"So full of jokes are you?" Isshin laughed. "Kuchiki-san, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright," she responded, "and you?"

"I'm well, I'm well!" he boomed.

"Isshin, take Kuchiki-san to where you've set up camp." Urahara suggested. "I'll catch up once I've gotten a few things to eat."

"Right, right," Isshin said. He placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and turned her around, starting to lead her away. "Ah, get me some of the lemon and salted cod!"

Urahara waved them off, already deep into the crowd of faces. Leading her away, Isshin gave one of his booming laughs, waving to another man serving food behind a stand. If it was possible, more people seemed to know Isshin than they did Urahara. Rukia found herself staring about herself, at all the decorations lining the stands and stalls. The different colors of lanterns, knick knacks, and cuisines were overwhelming enough that Rukia wondered how she'd missed any of the preparations.

"So did you get your medications?" Isshin asked her.

It took a moment for her to process what he was talking about. Medications? She remembered the package that Urahara had handed her an hour ago.

"Yes, I thank you a lot for that." Rukia said.

"It really wasn't a problem." Isshin laughed. "But it really did take me by surprise when Urahara asked me to make an order of that medicine. At first I'd thought it was for _him_! I would have had a great joke about him getting old if it was."

Rukia giggled.

"Yes, well when I found out it was actually you who needed it…" He laughed again. "Aren't you a little young to need to take rosemary pills?"

He spared her a downwards glance.

"Well, I'm assuming you'll want me to keep it a secret?" Isshin grinned.

Rukia let out an uneasy breath. "That would be best."

Isshin sighed. Ichigo was waiting at the end of the line of stalls. He hopped off from a ledge, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, then in exchange," Isshin began, "I hope that you'll at least ask me personally for your refill."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing," his father waved off. "Kuchiki-san and I were just discussing about how childish of a son you are, isn't that right Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia was scared into silence. She didn't say anything and instead looked down at her hands that were clutching the fabric of her dress. Isshin watched her and her silence, and then let out a booming laugh.

"She's turned shy!" He said in disbelief. "See what you've done Ichigo!"

"Hey old man," Ichigo said. "If anything, _you _probably said something strange to her and now she's too embarrassed to say anything."

Isshin only laughed harder.

"Whatever you say Ichigo," Isshin said. With a gentle thrust, he pushed Rukia to Ichigo. "Take her to the bonfire would you Ichigo? I need to go back and help Kisuke with whatever food he's getting us. Do you want anything in particular?"

Rukia hadn't expected to be forced into Ichigo that way and awkwardly tried to push off him. She pushed her hands on his chest and stumbled a little over her feet, causing him to try and catch her with only one arm. She apologized to him softly and straightened herself. Ichigo – as much as she seemed to avoid him – had to thank his father for a moment.

"Nothing," He answered. "Although, I think the girls want some roasted tamarind candy."

"Okay then," Isshin smiled. "Anything else?"

Ichigo scratched the side of his head. "I don't think so. How about you Rukia-san?"

She shot a stare at him, as though she were to know what to get at a festival like this. It only took a moment for Ichigo to read her expression that was more or less expressionless.

"Oh, that's right! Hey old man," Ichigo called. "Rukia's never tried any of the local Karakura food before."

"Is that so," Isshin said sarcastically.

"You know what you should try? You should have some of the grilled squid and chilies." Ichigo said. "Or maybe you should try the raw carrots dipped in pomegranate juice – though I like the savory kind better. And the breadfruit stew is really great from this one guy who owns a shop by the canal docks. Not to mention the fried chicken-,"

"Honestly Ichigo!" Isshin boomed, his laughter louder than thunder. "Really, how about you take Rukia around the stands and she can try everything."

While she'd been a bit on edge a moment earlier, the suggestion had put her on full alert. Rukia was fully prepared to argue a rebuttal if it weren't for the terrible growling in her stomach. Her headaches and dizzy spells had caused a drop in her apatite. But with her head finally being cleared of spinning rooms and tilting floors, she was now feeling the consequence of eating barely one serving of soup a day for two weeks. She was starving.

"I can navigate myself," Rukia argued weakly.

"Nonsense," Isshin said. "It's your first New Year's eve on Karakura. Trust me; the food here is much different than anything you'd find in all of Seishin. Now, I guess I'll go keep an eye on the girls."

"Senna's there," Ichigo mentioned casually.

"Even more reason to go and watch over them," Isshin joked. "Senna-chan is as much of a kid as the twins are."

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Go on now," Isshin said. "I think they've made some fresh batches of the sweet yellow fish."

"Alright." Ichigo waved. "C'mon Rukia-san."

He gentle took hold of her hand, as casually as he could – though she was shocked to feel how cold and clammy it was. Despite what her head was telling her (to pull her hand away), her instincts followed along the path he was making for the two of them. Rukia nervously bit her lip and tried to avoid the glances and stares they received. Ichigo, as tense as he was, didn't miss her squeamish attitude. He found it odd; he'd never known her to be so… delicate. Even in her weakest moments in the thunderstorm. Ten low bells rang throughout the island.

"Kurosaki… Kuchiki-san."

"Uryuu," Ichigo called with a smile. "Is that dango good?"

"What kind of question is that?" Uryuu said. "Anyway, what have I told you about addressing me so casually?"

"Oh c'mon, it's break," Ichigo laughed, "there's a festival around us."

Uryuu sighed, "honestly Kurosaki."

Uryuu and his father usually came to the New Year's Eve festival. Uryuu usually came out of obligation for representing the school to the rest of island – because what president of the only senior high school on a tiny island doesn't go to the New Year's Eve festival. His father on the other hand, came out of pure interest to promote new health services they offered in the main hospital or successful surgeries done – and what heartless man wouldn't come out to congratulate his patients. They both really were tactful business men under their superficial veneers. But of course, it didn't mean that the former couldn't enjoy the festivities like everyone else.

Struggling to make her way through the crowd of people, Orihime was holding a stick of her own dango along with a notebook and pen in the other hand. She squeezed herself through the few openings and cracks between the bodies of people. Finally coming out beside Uryuu, she giggled and straightened her matted hair.

"Quite crowded this year isn't it," Orihime commented with a smile. She took a bite of her dango that was dripping some kind of brown sugary sauce. "Mmm, this is good."

She started to scribble something down in her notebook. From what could be seen, she had written many other things down in the few hours of the night.

"What are you writing down there Orihime-senpai?" Ichigo inquired.

"Hmm?" Orihime looked up from her writing. It seemed that till then, she hadn't known that he was standing there. She fumbled with the things she was holding, obviously startled, and her dango went falling to the floor. "O-oh, Ku-Kurosaki-kun. Clumsy me, oh… umm…here!"

_Fish catching – games and fun for families_

_Grilled squid and chocolate_

_Noodles and Tripe – Experiment with soups (salty or spicy?)_

There was a list of many other things on there: more games, more foods, more random ideas jotted down in neat loops that fell off the lines in diagonals.

"What is all of this for?" Ichigo asked casually.

"For the March fair," Orihime said.

"March fair?"

Up till that moment, Rukia had been alright with being completely forgotten during their conversation. Even if she felt more or less lost in the commotion of things, it wasn't in her teachings to be nosy or pushy for information. So she'd stayed silent. But when her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she couldn't help but ask.

Unlike the fluster she had been when first noticing Ichigo, Orihime smiled and directed her attention to Rukia with a sort of calm. Orihime cocked her head, placing the pen and notebook in the same hand; she extended a hand towards Rukia. She invited a welcome shake.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." Orihime giggled. "I'm Inoue Orihime, student council vice president of Karakura Secondary School."

Rukia gave a diplomatic smile.

"No need to apologize," Rukia assured. "I'm-,"

"Rukia," Ichigo interrupted.

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

Rukia ignored the interjection and instead tried to discretely remove her hand from Ichigo's grip. For a while, he had forgotten that he had been holding her hand that entire time. Rukia shook Orihime's hand firmly, but did her best to not give an intimidating impression.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Kuchiki-san. I've heard much about you from pools through the student body and I think I've seen you a few times in the hall, but it's been busy lately so I didn't really get to talk to you personally." Orihime said. "I'm a third year so don't hesitate to ever ask help from your senpai.

"Although," Orihime paused. "I am on the fourth floor so it may be a little difficult."

Her voice trailed off toward the end and she began to look distraught. Her brows furrowed and the corners of her lips turned downwards. She acted as though what she said, was not supposed to be spoken. And Rukia knew that what Orihime said had some truth behind it. Fourth floor – it meant she was a Class A student, and therefore, practically untouchable on any given school day and intimidating given any other circumstances.

Uryuu cleared his throat. Ichigo let out an easy going laugh.

"Rukia is strong," Ichigo commented. "Really, she won't have any trouble."

"Please," Rukia hissed under her breath.

"What?"

Rukia looked away, a bit off ease. She had told him before; she didn't like his sudden casualness. But he had told her before; what he was outside was completely different than how he felt on the inside.

"Anyway," Uryuu cleared his throat again. "Because you're new to Karakura, Kuchiki-san, it is obvious that you wouldn't know our customs here – like the March fair. Well, I'll explain that it is a fair that is held by the Karakura Secondary School students on the last day of the academic year. It is held in March – as the name suggests."

"Better than this," Ichigo added, motioning around them.

Rukia nodded.

"Well, honestly Kurosaki," Uryuu continued, "of course it'd be better than this. The product of new and innovative ideas of the student council and Class A students would obviously impress. But It doesn't come without hard work, I'm sure you can understand Kuchiki-san."

"Of course." Rukia gave a diplomatic smile.

"Well…" Uryuu adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'll buy you another dango Inoue-san, and then let's go find some more games that families would enjoy."

"H-hai," Orihime stuttered. "It was nice meeting you Kuchiki-san."

She gave a small wave to Rukia, and smiled. But it took her second or two to prepare herself to look Ichigo in the eyes. She blushed.

"See you back at school Kurosaki-kun." She said meekly.

"Inoue-san," Uryuu called.

"H-hai!" she stuttered. Orihime gave one last quick wave before running back into the crowd to catch Uryuu.

Rukia watched her walk by and disappear when she squeezed between two people. She jumped when she felt someone take her hand again. Eleven low bells rang through the island.

"You'll get lost," Ichigo said slowly.

Rukia didn't fight him. And as he led her through the stands of people, she felt an unknown relief wash over her. Perhaps it was due to the lack of headaches and chest pains, but she oddly enough didn't feel like pulling away forcefully or even trying to put up a fight. Instead, she allowed him to take her to one stand that sold the carrots dipped in pomegranate. It was a very strange combination and she admitted that she didn't like it very much.

"Then I'll take you to get the grilled squid and chilies," He told her.

And so he did. This place, she liked a little more, though the chilies were much spicier than she had anticipated. Ichigo laughed, but she only frowned and turned to leave. Ichigo laughed. He turned and followed a few feet behind her. And when she would stop for a moment, he'd take the time to grab something else to eat and hand it to her.

It was always seasoned this and seasoned that. Many things had lemon or peppers in them, not to mention most centered around freshly caught fish. And while she wanted to enjoy the night, Rukia felt like her sober state made things much too vivid for her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ichigo had found her standing on the edge of the shore just a bit off from the rest of the stands and attractions. She had expected him to follow her. But again, for some reason she didn't mind too much.

"I'm sorry. I just…" She started, but decided she'd better not finish. "Nothing, no, I'm fine."

Between the folds of her dress, Rukia kept one hand into her pocket. She had a rosemary tablet hidden and was debating when to take it. She wasn't quite sure what time she'd be going to be, but certainly no time soon. At least, she didn't assume she would. She didn't know how to get back to the inn from where she was.

"You don't like this?" he asked, a little saddened.

She gave him a solemn smile.

"It's fine." Rukia said. "Everyone here seems to enjoy it, what is it if I feel a little subjugated."

"Is that why you're not running away as much?" Ichigo asked.

There was a pause.

"I actually felt like I enjoyed your company today." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rukia began walking back along the shore side. Her hands curled around her arms as the wind blew and fluttered the ends of her dress behind her. Ichigo ran to catch up to her.

"Wait, I really want to know what you said," he insisted.

She shook her head.

"You don't want to tell me?"

She shook her head again, smiling.

"Can I guess?"

"I won't tell you if you're right or wrong," she said.

Ichigo sighed. Looking ahead, he could already see the mass of people still walking around, though more and more gathered around on the beach. He smiled and waved to a few classmates that walked past them.

"Then," he continued, "will you ever tell me?"

"Maybe," Rukia said.

"Maybe." Ichigo repeated.

"Maybe next year," she said to him.

And he said that he could accept it…

* * *

She didn't stay till the sunrise. She had disappeared the moment they'd reached the Kurosaki bonfire. Yuzu and Karin asked where she'd gone and Isshin showed his own concern. Senna seemed a little confused while Urahara simply kept to himself, hiding his eyes under his bucket hat. Ichigo wasn't sure when Rukia had slipped away and it saddened him that she hadn't said goodnight. But as his friends began to come around their fire, he had to force a smile. Looking back over his shoulder, he hoped that she hadn't completely detested the night.

When she'd gotten back to the inn, she felt her heart pounding rapidly. She had felt the headache come back just as they were walking back to the rest of the festival. Rukia had not wanted to say anything, in fear of worrying everyone more than they needed to. Especially Ichigo…

She had hoped to last the entirety of the night, had hoped to see that sun rising over the horizon. But she knew that it would be a miracle if she could last that long. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her dress, she felt that small little pill rolling at the bottom. A part of her didn't want to take it. A part of her wanted to continue the way she was then, the sheer bliss of maybe starting over. But the constant pain, the constant annoyances of every moment, every little incident giving the possibility of giving her a sensation she couldn't handle – it terrified her.

So she stared at that pill, for hours she stared at that little round pill. And as the third high bell rang through the air, she let it slide down her throat. There was a cough and a gag, followed with the feeling of wanting to wretch it out of her system. It tasted horrible. But she forced her body to keep it down.

With a slow and staggering step, she fell onto her bed. Then as blackness washed over her, she swore that in a distance, she could see the blurry reminisce of light shining through the leaves of a tall tree.

* * *

Upon their return to school a couple of weeks later, the festival was still the talk of the island. She felt ashamed that she hadn't stayed longer, but no one seemed to notice, nor did they seem to care. Urahara never brought up her sudden vanishing act and Senna simply didn't question the oddity around it. Running into Ichigo was the last thing Rukia wanted, and so she avoided areas that Class A students usually were seen.

As the day progressed, Rukia began to feel somewhat relieved that the main focus of every class discussion or every rumor was centered on the New Year's Eve festival and the upcoming finals. It kept the focus off her, something that was still a lingering topic when leaving for winter break. Nothing seemed out of place and very little of her day was disturbed by unnecessary questions. Even Tatsuki was too pre occupied with preparations for this March fair coming up in a few months.

She had headed down to the front area to exchange her shoes at the end of the day. The clock tower had rung three low bells, signaling the end of school. And while the majority of her day had been uneventful, she felt peaceful with it that way. Opening her shoe locker, she found a card placed neatly atop her shoes.

She looked around, trying to see if anyone was paying mind to her. Taking out the card, she looked it over once in her hands, seeing that there was her name written neatly on one side. Carefully, she opened it; pulling out a small note card (it couldn't have been any larger than the palm of her hand).

_Happy Birthday Rukia! ^.^/ *chu*_

The message written on it seemed so benign and simple, there was a sort of heartfelt nostalgia that went along with it. And for the first time in a long while, Rukia laughed. It was a small, whisper and breathy sort of laugh, but none the less, a laugh.

She didn't question who gave her the card, because she had a feeling of who it was already. She didn't really care that it was him either. Because slowly, she grew to care less, and in doing so, she began to _care _a little more.

"Baka," she laughed.

**End Chapter 8**

aldjflsdkjfasdkf O_O took forever! Happy 2013, happy birthday Rukia, Oh gosh this is taking forever to get started xD well, we'll get to exciting part soon, promise ;)

Please **review **if you can, and I'll update as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

...All I can say is "I'm sorry..." *STARES ALL MY READERS IN THE FACE*

**Chapter 9**

"Black or blue…?"

"Huh?"

Rukia looked up from her workbook. She had decided to get a head start on the day's homework during the lunch hour. Her pen pressed against her lip, leaving a red mark on the corner of her lip.

"Black or blue…?"

Tatsuki stood by her desk, packing up a few of her belongings. She took out a bread stick and shoved one end into her mouth.

"Black or blue for what Arisawa-chan?" a few of the children in the classroom asked.

"We're discussing the March festival today at the student council meeting," Tatsuki said. She gave their classmates a smile as they left, satisfied with the explanation.

Rukia on the other hand was a little confused, only able to recall a little from what Uryuu had brought up about the March festival at the New Year's Eve festival. While her memory felt a little hazy, Rukia didn't make a comment to ask. Tatsuki turn back to face Rukia once again and asked once more.

"Black or blue…?"

Rukia stared for a moment.

"Blue…?" She hesitated.

Tatsuki nodded her head. Then throwing her head back, she laughed.

"I'm being so pessimistic. Maybe we'll get red." Tatsuki said. Taking out another bread stick, she stuffed it into her mouth. "Well, I suppose I'm off. Wish me luck!"

Rukia – still completely clueless – waved Tatsuki off. Once Tatsuki was out the door, Rukia turned to Riruka and asked her immediately what Tatsuki was talking about colors. Riruka, half asleep in her lunch, bolted up and almost fell off her chair.

"Ah, that." Riruka tried to steady herself again. "For March festival, each class gets their own colors. Because you know, the March festival really is just a way for the classes to compete to see which one is the best. The whole thing is a competition."

Riruka stretched out her hands, making a strange sound.

"The way colors are chosen is by order in class rank. So obviously our class would be one of the last, and we usually end up with one of the darkest colors." Riruka said matter-of-factly. "But we're lucky that Tatsuki-chan has the best grades in our class and is the class rep. She and Orihime-chan go way back so we might end up with a lighter color than black or blue."

"What colors are there?" Rukia asked.

"White, yellow, green, red, blue, and black."

It was effortless for Riruka to name all of the colors. Everyone on the island knew all the colors. Sinking down into her chair, Riruka clasped her hands over her chest and smiled.

"Ah, it's February!" She said.

* * *

The roles were posted onto the board the next morning, what class is to do what. Class As were supposed to make and paint all the signs. Class Bs were in charge of pitching tents and stands. Class Cs had to make the costumes while Class Ds were supposed to buy the materials that the different classes needed. Class Es needed to wash the streets and halls and Class Fs was in charge of after festival clean ups.

Rukia, at first, was lost in the commotion. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, or how fast they expected one to work. Afternoon classes were canceled for the month in preparations for the March Festival.

Lots of water was needed, but they said they didn't need soap water or fresh water. Instead, there were work groups that had to go to the shore side and pick up buckets of water. First years were the ones who had to carry the buckets back and forth to the second years that were washing the streets and halls. Third years only had to scoop up water for the empty buckets.

While the fuss had all but given her time to rest, Rukia was surprised how hard all her classmates were working. Even the ones who would goof off and throw paper planes in the middle of the lesson scrubbed the salt water as hard as they could into the pathways.

"Rukia-chan, do you still have water in your bucket?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia checked and found that she still had half a bucket full. Nodding, she continued to scrub. Tatsuki smiled and handed Rukia a cup of cold tea that one of the Class D students had passed out earlier.

"Why is it that we need to use salt water?" Rukia asked offhandedly.

Tatsuki took a sip from her own cup and wiped some sweat from her brow. For once, Rukia was able to see everyone in the school dressed in the same grey shirt and shorts the school had issued. They were all the same size, something much too big for most people – especially Rukia. Students had to tie a rope to the shorts to keep them up.

"For Ningen, it's a superstition that if you clean something with salt water, the bad luck and bad spirits are washed away."

Rukia looked skeptically at Tatsuki. It was a strange custom, one that Rukia had never heard of. Perhaps she'd heard of strange superstitions floating around in Seishin, but that was all they were, superstition. There was nothing more to it. Seishin had moved away from such old wives tales long ago. Tatsuki squatted down next to her and grinned.

"It's also because the salt makes the pathways stickier. It's so that no one slips during the race." Tatsuki explained. "I heard that in past years, one of the lower classes usually won. But in recent years, the doctor's boy has been winning the race… Ah, isn't that kind of person amazing?"

Tatsuki looked over to Rukia and for a moment, Rukia thought she might have seen a bit of contempt.

"I used to be stronger than him in elementary school." She said. "But then we grew up, and I guess I couldn't keep up."

Rukia couldn't imagine.

* * *

Cleaning up all the scrubs for the day was mostly the easiest part of the day. Rukia quickly packed her things and headed for the door. It was the first Friday of the month and she felt like there was a moment of disbelief as she walked into the Kurosaki house. The floor was absolutely spotless.

"Kuchiki-san!" Isshin greeted. "Honestly, I couldn't stop him. He came home early and suddenly, decided to clean the house himself."

"Who decided to…?"

"I got off earlier than you today."

Ichigo came down from the stairs. While Rukia tried to find the words to berate him, tell him it was her job, yell at him – her fist clench.

"Thank you." She told him.

Nothing was said by either of them as she turned to leave. She hadn't really looked him in the face. But at the same time, she didn't exactly push him away either.

* * *

Tatsuki and a few of the other students in the class were walking through the rows of desk to hand out what Tatsuki had explained to be the class E uniform for the March Festival. It seemed to be to everyone's relief that Tatsuki and the third year class E representative were able to get the Class E students the red uniform.

"Hey, just because I got us the red uniform doesn't mean that any of you can slack off," Tatsuki yelled at a couple of boys who were snickering in the back corner. "This was a lucky catch so you guys be grateful and don't embarrass Class E."

Rukia thanked Tatsuki as she was handed her uniform.

"Don't dirty it already," Tatsuki shouted to a girl who'd just dropped her uniform onto the floor. "There is no brown being represented."

"Hush, hush class rep," one of the boys chided.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a fun event," His friend added.

Tatsuki squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You slackers don't get anything done."

"Don't look down on us," the boy scoffed. Then with a suggestive raise of a brow said, "We make sure to rub hard."

"Honestly," Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

There was a loud knocking on the black board. The whole class turned their attention to the front of the class. Standing at the door was the third year Class E representative. He stood leaning against the frame, his mouth moving like a cow's as he chewed some kind of candy. He was small, perhaps the smallest boy in the school. But it didn't seem to matter to him, considering his presence felt big at that moment.

"Arisawa-san," he said.

"Kojima-senpai," Tatsuki responded.

"Sorry to disrupt your little discussion," He gave a mocking smile. Charming or condescending, it was hard to tell. "Have you decided on the three students who will represent your class in the race?"

"Well of course class rep will," the boy snickered.

Tatsuki shot a glare at the boy who was bent over his desk laughing.

"Oi, don't be mocking me. You're doing it too _vice_-captain of the track team." She snidely remarked. "Isn't that right Keigo-san?"

The boy, Asano Keigo, stopped laughing and rested his head on the desk. He gave Tatsuki a wink.

"Don't be looking down on me, of course I am," he said. "Hey Mizuiro, do you think we'll win this year?"

Mizuiro, the third year rep, shrugged.

"Who knows," he said indifferently. "Who is your third rep?"

"Riruka-chan," Tatsuki said. "We're keeping it the same as it was last year. I don't see a reason to change considering we're the fastest in our class."

Mizuiro nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to ask. I have to go tell Ishida-kaichou now."

Mizuiro smiled his charming/condescending smile before leaving. Rukia watched as the class seemed to go back to its normal routine after that. Still, she had yet to figure out what this race was. No one told her and she didn't ask anyone. Rukia figured that she'd learn soon enough.

* * *

"How are the preparations for the March Festival going?"

Urahara took off his hat before taking his seat at the kitchen table. For once, Senna had walked back to the inn at the same time Rukia had. It had been silent, as expected. While the two girls lived in the same estate, the amount of time the two actually saw each other was just during a half hour at dinner and what little time they'd spent in class. Especially with the staggering February schedule, there was little to interaction.

Besides the lack of conversation, there was a large amount of other noises: the rushing of the waves as they hit the shore, gulls that squawked as they circled, and the sound of the gravel beneath their feet as Rukia walked and Senna skipped just a couple steps ahead.

"They're going good," Senna said with enthusiasm.

"Good. And what job are you doing this year?"

"Scrubbing the paths," Senna said. Her mouth was full with rice. She swallowed. "It's so much easier than doing clean up."

"Was that your job last year?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Senna nodded. She waved her spoon about, some rice flying over the table. She slowly picked them up. "I thought it was the easy job since we didn't have to do the preparations. But after all the festivities are over…" She scooped some more rice and took a bite. "All of the gun powder from the fireworks, drinks, food, containers, everyone are such slobs."

Senna, despite what hyperactive activity Rukia had always seen her engaged in, hated mess. A day where the sun hit Karakura like a storm, Rukia hadn't known it could be so hot in the winter. There had been a constant scratching noise coming from the room down the hall. At first, Rukia had thought it was a rat running through the walls. But when Rukia followed the noise to Senna's room, she pushed open the door to find Senna on her hands and knees. She sat like an island admits a sea of bubbles.

While at first, Senna hadn't taken any notice to being watched. But when she did, her face flushed. Rukia thought it wouldn't be right to ask.

She took up her spoon and began eating again. Rukia only nodded and continued eating from her own bowl.

"Well, I don't find cleaning the streets all too much fun either," Senna admitted. "But I'd rather do this than clean up after everyone."

"I suppose that it can't be helped." Urahara laughed. "And what about you Kuchiki-san? Are you finally getting used to the island after almost half a year?"

He took note that she'd been eating lately. Till the New Year's Even festival, Rukia only ate what was minimally necessary to survive. No big plates or second servings, her bowl was usually left half untouched. Now she ate, not hardily, but decently. The table was usually left with two clean bowls, not just one.

"You talk as though I wouldn't be able to." Rukia said.

Senna reached across at just the time so that Urahara couldn't see her mischievous smirk. But he didn't need to really. So Urahara continued to eat.

"I was really beginning to wonder."

* * *

She was assigned the task of painting on the finish and start line. Just her luck, she was terrible at playing jan-ken-po. To think that she'd lost so many times was absolutely frustrating if not humiliating. But she wouldn't show her discontent because it'd been fair and she'd agreed to do it. So she, along with two other first years, stood in a line along the main road that stretched in front of the school. Most of the others were still rubbing salt water into the path on the other side of the island. Rukia stared at the path.

While she knew there was probably a reason painting the finish and start line was such a hard task to assign, but she didn't realize it was to the extent that it was. With four people chosen already to paint it, just getting the outlines done had not only taken half an hour to do, but also took up all the paint in the cans they'd been given.

"Ah, so since I am the senpai, should I grab the paint and brushes?" Rukia asked. By the first year's casual way of standing, the answer was already known. But the 'yes's and 'thank you senpai's that followed were inevitable.

Without saying more, Rukia nodded and left to enter the building. She'd been instructed that if she needed more white paint, it would be in the supply room on the fourth floor – just in the back of the student council room. On her way up, hearing as some classmates washed the floors and moved chairs around in classrooms she found her way up to the fourth floor. Like always, it was unnaturally quiet up there. It wasn't much of a surprise considering teachers had taken most of the afternoons off this month and the Class A students were creating signs in the courtyard at the back of the school.

At the end of the hall, she saw that the door to the student council room was already open. She entered with careful steps and saw that Uryuu was standing in front of a large desk in the front of the room. In his hands were a few papers and scattered pens and stamps littered around. His head lifted as he turned to look at her, acknowledging her presence. The reflection of the light on his glasses made her squint.

"Kuchiki-san," Uryuu greeted with a nod.

"Ishida-kaichou," she replied back.

"I don't suppose you decided to slack off to say hello." Uryuu straightened out his papers and began collecting his pens.

"No. I came to grab more paint."

He nodded.

"Of course."

Rukia, by this point, figured that Uryuu wanted almost nothing to do with her. He harbored a certain unwarranted hatred towards her, or perhaps it was just those from Seishin in general. She had heard him talking unfavorably towards Urahara and Isshin as well. It only made sense to Rukia if that were the case. How would she feel had another nation conquered her people in blood and anger centuries ago? But at least he made a good business man, never being overly hostile or unnecessarily aggravated to her face.

"Close the door when you are finished," he instructed with a cold expression.

"I will," she told him.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

And he left without saying much more.

Rukia walked through a pair of hinged doors at the back of the room and into the supply closet. Immediately, she noticed the shelves of boards, papers, paints, and school equipment that were scattered everywhere. And of course the white paints were placed at the top of the furthest and most obscure shelf in the room.

Her height didn't help. Stepping up on a lower step, she heard it creek and immediately took her foot off. If she broke it, the floor would be colored a dark blue. It was a little frustrating to see that there was no easy way to grab the white on the top shelf, but there was no helping it. Closer her eyes, she took in a deep breath.

Quickly, she pushed up onto a lower shelf and jumped up. Her fingers grazed over a can of paint, just not the right one. But as she came falling back, so did something else. There was some rattling and creaking as the shelf swayed. It didn't take long for it to topple forwards. Rukia shut her eyes.

There were sounds of metal against tile and a sticky, dripping surrounding her shoes, but the shelf never fell.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She opened her eyes and found Uryuu squinting down at her. He was frowning, unpleasantly glaring at her. But his gray uniform was stained in all sorts of colors just like the floor. Both arms out like wings as the shelf of paints leaned on him.

"Ishida-kai-…"

"Shut up, Kuchiki." He hissed.

Rukia's eyes widened as she found herself taking a step back. Uryuu cleared his throat and turned away from her. Pushing back, the shelf wobbled back upright. Paint cans littered the floor as the actual paint slowly oozed from holes and broken lids. Rukia herself had a few splatters of orange on her uniform.

"Kaichou?"

"Uryuu, we heard something crash."

Standing at the doors was Orihime and Ichigo. They stared between the racks to see the supply closet a mess with an equally dirty Uryuu standing facing a more presentable Rukia. Uryuu adjusted his glasses, and then reached to grab a towel on a nearby shelf. He wiped his hands as best he could before handing the towel to Rukia.

"Kurosaki," Uryuu began his command, "Help Kuchiki-san clean this up. Come now Inoue-san, there are still files and invitations that need to be handed out."

Awkwardly, Uryuu stepped around the paint splattered floor, acting as though his back were not covered in them. He walked past Orihime without giving a look to see if she would follow. At first, she looked hesitantly in Rukia's direction, but reluctantly turned to leave as well. Ichigo was left standing at the door.

"You don't have to help. It was my fault the paint got everywhere." Rukia said. She wrung the towel in her hands. "It wouldn't really be fair just because he dislikes me."

He gave her a stare. She didn't like it. It wasn't a stare that she liked one bit. They were soft yes, but they were sad, too. Terribly sad. Without saying a word, he just came up and grabbed a towel from the shelf. Realizing that he had already started to clean the floor, Rukia quickly got on her knees and joined him. They scrubbed in silence. A silence that felt much too heavy for the both of them. She knew he wanted to say something, she could feel it.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia stopped wiping. She bit her lip before starting again.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

She looked up in surprise and saw that he wasn't looking at her at all. She was surprised. He probably hadn't been looking at her while he apologized. She didn't know why, but it bothered her. Not so much the not looking at her, but the fact that he was saying he was sorry without really showing his face. Was he so shameful?

"Oi," she snapped her fingers.

He looked up. He was surprised.

"If you say things like that without looking people in the eye," she said, "it looks like you don't really mean it."

"I…"

"I don't need an apology, but if you need to tell me it, do it with your face towards me." Her mouth formed in a line. "In the military it's a sign of disrespect, even from a higher up to a low ranker."

"…" His lips parted.

"Well go on," she pushed. There was something in her eyes. Deep purple almost looked sapphire. "We might not be army men, but its only common courtesy."

They stayed like that for a few moments, only in silence. But this silence wasn't heavy. It wasn't comfortable, but it was bearable if only because as he took his time to regain composure, she waited patiently for him. And while that didn't feel right, for once, he was able to relax knowing he could take a moment of slack.

"I'm sorry." He finally said with a low, but clear voice.

And she smiled.

"Whatever it is," Rukia said, "you don't need to worry about it anymore."

She knew that her words would stick with him. Though she didn't know to what extent, they would weigh heavy on his mind. Possibly, he wouldn't really know what to do with them for a while and so would not have much of an affect. But at that moment, the words only needed to be said. Regardless of meaning or intent, they were there. They were concrete, tangible – _understandable_.

* * *

"This isn't good…"

The morning of the March fair had been hectic. Rukia had thought that she'd never seen the streets so crowded. Canals were filled with river boats and people. The entrance to the secondary school was completely packed with people that were family, friends, and acquaintances. There wasn't anyone there that didn't know someone from the school or had some relation. The chatter and laughter could have probably been heard so far out at sea. The main path though was being cleared for the starting race.

It seemed that before any of the main events of the festival could start – meaning stands for food to open, games to start their sessions, and the plays, concerts, and performances were not allowed to do anything – all the classes had to do a race to determine the colors for the fair. It was one lap around the island's perimeter, and currently, the remaining color was white – for Class As.

It was a time for the adults to bet and the kids to settle down and observe for once. It was an even for everyone, a way to demonstrate the superiority of the island's up and coming youths.

But amongst the hustle and pushing and shoving, Tatsuki had fallen into the canal. Her red uniform was soaked and as a few men standing on a river boat helped push her back up to the pathway, it was evident that she wouldn't be able to stand on her clearly swollen ankle. While her clothes dried fast in the morning sun, Tatsuki herself could hardly keep any pressure on her feet.

"But without Tatsuki-chan we have an incomplete team," one of the other Class E students said.

"Then we'll just have to find someone else." Tatsuki said, wincing as Ichigo placed a bag of ice onto her swelling ankle. "Itai! It hurts you baka!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" he said, expression dead panned.

"Who is going to replace you though?" Another Class E student asked.

"You think I know?" Tatsuki snapped. "How about one of you since you seem so concerned?"

The group of Class E students looked at one another. Then a few gave a wary eyed glance towards Ichigo, their possible competitor. Tatsuki had always been the fastest girl and had the gall to constantly put herself up against him. But now that she was injured and couldn't compete, the little hope of Class E seemed to go right out the window.

"Honestly you guys," Tatsuki's face gave an uneasy smile.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tatsuki-san?" Rukia was crouched down beside her and was the first to notice as she'd fallen over the edge.

Tatsuki laughed.

"No need to worry about me Rukia-chan, it'll take more than a three meter drop to get me down – Itai!" Tatsuki yelped and glared at Ichigo.

"Sorry," he shrugged looking at her.

Rukia looked worriedly down at Tatsuki's ankle. "Has the race started?"

Nine high bells rang through the island.

"Yes."

Tatsuki's expression looked peeved.

"One of you," she said pointing at the lot of Class E student, "Go tell Kojima-senpai that he's just going to have to run double. Quickly, go!"

At the raise of her voice, they all went scrambling through the crowd of people. Rukia even got up to join them, but was stopped by Tatsuki's hand on her wrist.

"Not you." Tatsuki said. "I need a friend for moral support."

"Oi," Ichigo yelled.

"You shut up."

At first, she was a little surprised. But then extremely relieved. Slowly, she crouched back down and took the ice from Ichigo's hands.

"Go and stretch, or whatever you need to do to get ready." Rukia told him. "I've got this."

Ichigo looked startled at the touch of her fingers on the back of his hands. But as he pulled away, he gave her a resolute nod. When he got back on the path with the rest of the other Class's last legs, he began to reassure them that Tatsuki was alright.

"Thank you Rukia-chan." Tatsuki told the small girl beside her.

"Don't worry about it." Rukia said with a small smile.

And so began her first March fair.

**End**

Imagine these as little snippets throughout the month of February ^^

Oh gosh... how many of my original readers remember when I used to flesh out chapters in a week or less T-T Seems so long ago does it not?  
But my god Bleach~~~ Has anyone been reading the recent chapters :'D all the IchiRuki Feels and fluffiness of IsshiMasa is just oozing! and you have no idea how much I squealed when I found that my interpretation of Isshin and Masaki's relationship in The Frittle to be more or less conon xxDDD

^^^Excuse the excessive fangirling...

Please **review** if you can and I'll update as soon as possible! School is being difficult though... -.-


End file.
